And so Shall Darkness Fall
by DarkHorse1
Summary: Totally ignores everything from ep. 23 on, so I guess that makes it AU. 2 Women outlaws show up and cause a lot pain and suffering for the cast of Trigun. FINISHED and going through some minor revisions as of 5305! PLEASE RR!
1. Criminal Intellect

Part One - Criminal Intellect 

Rated R for swearing and some violence  
Please send us any comments, complaints, or even, sniff sniff, flames and hate mail,  
I know you're all just dying to talk to us.

I don't own Trigun, wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. If you sue me, all you'll  
get is a pile of eighties toys and a heap of brain rotting anime. Damn, now you ARE going to sue me! Please don't! I'd whither away and die without my Trigun! Hehe, Just borrowing some of the characters, I'll put them back safe and sound when I'm done, although Wolfwood might be a bit broken down...

And so ya'll don't get all confused, we made some nifty profiles of the two bad gals in  
the fic. Care to read?

Profiles

Psychout the Ricochet: smokes like a fiend. Doesn't like alcohol, cuz it's bad.  
Always has mirrors hidden on her body somewhere. Classy curser, more polite than most gunmen, but still a bad ass. Calmer of the two. Cool under pressure. Carries two automatic pistols, nothing showy or out of the ordinary. She wears a forest green trench coat, and has dozens of mirrored cigarette cases lining the purple velvet inside of it. Wears a brown cowboy hat that comes equipped with a flip down cross hairs scope and magnifier. Always has a cigarette behind her ear, even when she's sleeping. Has long, waist length green hair that matches her coat, and violet eyes. She usually wears dark purple trousers and a plain white blouse underneath her trench, which she hardly takes off, even in the sweltering heat of Gunsmoke. Slim build, and about 5'11", but wears black boots that make her three inches taller. The boots' soles are pure steel, making it possible for her to jump from high places without much pain from impact. Her main ability is being able to ricochet bullets off of obstacles to hit her prey with. By using mirrors and her scope to judge distances, angles, and object proximity, she can hit her enemy from the strangest places. Although she is excellent with her ricochet techniques, known quite well for her precise shooting, she is terrible at aiming directly at her target. Her past is still unclear, so clouded that even her partner, Sight, doesn't know much about her. All that is known is that she comes from a large, tight knit family and has been searching the planet for the murderer of one of her brothers, the famed outlaw, Psydshot the Sidewinder. A member of a group known as the Gung-ho Guns recently gunned him down. Psych still doesn't know the exact identity of the man that committed the crime, but she takes any leads or tips that may somehow show the way to him, so she can get  
her revenge. She spends her free time, as a bank robber and an assassin, like her partner. If there's one thing in the world that pisses her off, it's people that tell her she can't smoke.

Sightblinder the Longshot: drinks like a fiend. Doesn't like smoking, cuz it's bad. Wears reflective sunglasses with silver rims all the time, even when sleeping. Swears like a mofo, seems angry a lot, jumpy. Has a "lance gun", a pistol that is about 30 inches long. Pulls it out of a sheath in her trench coat. She has another automatic pistol hidden somewhere else in the coat. The trench coat is midnight blue with a silver lining. Her waist length blonde hair is usually pulled back into a braid, so she can see what she's sniping, and she has two different colored eyes, the right one is ice blue, and the left one is gold. Her only other distinguishing mark is the tattoo of angel wings on her back. She is also slimly built, and about 5'8". Sight has really excellent vision, maybe even higher than 20/20, making her the perfect sniper. She tries to stay away from close range combat, leaving that mostly to her partner, Psych, and her ricochet skills. Her past is a dark one. She never knew her parents and she was raised in an all girls orphanage, where the head mistress was abusive. Sight has scars from her childhood, mental as well as physical. She has a short temper, and doesn't hesitate to snap on someone. The one thing that pisses her off the most is seeing women get abused. Her only real friend is Psych. Other than stealing money, Sight also likes to lift just about anything else she can get her sticky fingers on. Psych sometimes calls her Klepto.

Kelly-"C'mon dammit! On with the story!"  
Jenny-"Shesh, patience is a virtue ya know."  
Kelly-"Quit making everyone wait like this! Did you really need to make such long profiles!"  
Jenny-"I did. Something has to be long. Look at the friggin' first sentence of the story for Wolfwood's sake!"  
Kelly-"Well, it looks perfectly fine from this distance!"  
Jenny-"Kiss ass!" :sticks tongue out:  
Kelly-"It's on now slut!" :lunges at Jenny:  
Jenny-"Uhh :punch: you may want to go on :slap slap: without us. Enjoy the story! Oh, I ain't done with you yet, ya beeeeyatch!"

It was dark. The two young women stood quietly on a roof, overlooking the city of  
December, their trench coats flapping lightly in the warm breeze. The taller of the two lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"You sure they're planning on hitting this bank tonight?" she asked, blowing smoke  
through her nose.

"Yup. The bartender tipped me off. Said that there was going to be some shit going down over here," the shorter replied, taking a sip from her flask.

Sure enough, five masked people snuck into the bank. There were a few shots fired,  
followed by screaming. The men ran out of the bank and jumped into their getaway vehicle, laden with money.

"See ya down there," the tall one said, flicking the cigarette away. The short one pulled her weapon.

"Yeah, I'll meet you down there in a sec, Psych," she said, taking aim.

Psych jumped off the building and landed on the getaway vehicle's roof. She sank to her ankles in the thin metal of the car's roof, due to the steel soles of her boots.

"What the--?" one of the robbers asked, his head barely missing the deep dent.

Psych squatted down, leaned over, and stuck her face in front of the windshield, tipping her hat politely and smiling. "Good ev'ning, boys. That's certainly a lot of money you have there. Mind if I relieve you of it?"

Suddenly, the car sank even further when all four tires deflated at once. Psych jumped to the ground, pulling out one of her guns. She aimed it into the air as the men scrambled out of the damaged car.

"So, you gonna give me the money, or do you wanna get shot?" Psych asked, talking through another cigarette that hung off her lip.

"We ain't givin' you shit, lady! Besides, how do you think you're gonna hit us pointing  
that gun in the wrong direction?"

"Yeah, are you stupid?"

Psych snorted. "Well, if I don't hit you, my friend up there definitely will," she said, cocking her head in the direction of her partner on the roof. The other woman waved.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled one of the men angrily, pulling out a gun and aiming it at Psych.

She smiled, and then fired into the air. Seconds later, the man's gun flew from his hand.

"I'm Psychout the Ricochet."

A second man's cigarette was shot from his mouth, landing near Psych's boot. "I'll take that. Tsk tsk tsk, such a waste," she said bending over and picking it up. She dusted it off and started to smoke it, adding it to the one she already was in the process of smoking."My friend up there is Sightblinder the Longshot."

"What the fuck you doin' telling' everyone my goddamn name for, bitch?" Sight said as she hopped down from the roof.

"Hey, watch your fuckin' language, you fuckin' potty mouth! You kiss your mother with  
that mouth?" said Psych, exhaling a cloud of smoke and turning away from the confused men to face her friend.

"Heh. No, I killed her with this here gun," Sight said, displaying the weapon, a proud grin on her face.

Psych rolled her eyes in disgust. "You would be proud of something like that. You have no damn manners."

"What the hell you talkin' about Psych?" asked Sight, a hand on her hip, "You ain't got no manners neither, at least, not since I met ya."

Meanwhile, the would be robbers were trying to sneak away. Psych fired five shots  
randomly into the air without turning around. Each bullet found its mark in one of the men's legs. She glanced back to make sure they weren't going anywhere and then turned back to Sight to finish their argument.

"Look here--Hey! Who the hell are you? And you need to watch where you're going!" Psych shouted to a red-coated man that had crashed into her.

"Gee Miss, I'm terribly sorry," he slurred, obviously soused. His friend, a man dressed entirely in black, gave the two a friendly smile, while trying to support his tipsy pal.

"Hey, so sorry," he said, also drunkenly, "This nut here has had a bit too much to drink."

Psych pinched her nose with one hand and waved the other one around when the man in  
black came within breathing range of her, "Whew, and apparently someone else has too. That stuff will kill ya if you're not careful."

Sight cleared her throat and nudged Psych, "Ahem...speaking of killin'..."

"Oh yes, we have some unfinished business to take care of," said Psych, lighting yet another smoke, "You boys better run along now. Ya'll take care."

"Aw gee, Wolfwood," blubbered the red-coated man, "Aren't they the sweetest? Their  
kindness brings a tear to my eye..."

"Your eyes are always tearing, Vash," said Wolfwood, also lighting a cigarette, "Remember last night when I swatted that fly? I thought you were going to cry forever."

"But it never did anything to you," replied Vash, making a sad face at the remembrance  
of the waste of life.

"I still can't believe that you made me perform last rites on it!"

"Buuut Wolfwood..."

"Look buddies," interrupted Sight, getting annoyed, "You wanna get lost, or what? Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Wolfwood thought for a minute, taking a drag of his cigarette, "...nope."

"Please help us mister," whimpered one of the injured bank robbers from behind Psych, "These women are mur---."

Before he could finish his sentence, Psych kicked him roughly. "Shaddup already, if you value your life."

"Hey," Wolfwood said, pushing Psych aside to get a better look at the pile of wounded  
men, "What the hell is going on here? Who the hell are you two?"

Sight looked at Psych and aimed her gun at Wolfwood. "Kill him?"

"We warned you," sighed Psych, shaking her head sadly, "It's your own stupid fault. Do  
whatever you want with these two, Sight, I'll grab the money. Hurry up though, the Sheriff and his backup will be here any minute."

Sight grinned at Wolfwood, whose hands were held up defensively, "So, where do ya  
wanna be shot first? I can make it real quick and painless if you prefer."

"W-wait a sec," stammered Wolfwood, looking over at Vash for help, "Why are you doing this?"

"Let my friend go," said Vash calmly, raising his hands above his head to show he was  
unarmed, "Please. I don't want any more people to get hurt. This doesn't have to end with loss of life."

"Well," sneered Sight, "You certainly sobered up quick. Stand next to your friend here,  
and don't pull anything or else I'll make you wish you were never born."

Psych grabbed a bag of money and tied it to her belt. "I got the loot Sight. What the  
hell are you waiting for? Shoot 'em!"

Sight's hand actually trembled slightly as she moved her gun from Vash to Wolfwood and then back again, "This is tough Psych," she said, wiping a free hand against her sweaty brow.

"Why?" asked Psych, "Just shoot them!"

"I-I can't!" Sight sighed, putting her weapon down, "One of these bastards is a damned  
Priest. You do it."

"Wha?" Psych backed away, "Oooh no no no no no. It's bad luck to kill a priest. I ain't  
going to hell. You shoot him."

"What do ya mean you ain't going to hell?" laughed Sight, "I think you're even more  
hell bound than me!"

"Then leave 'em," shouted Psych, getting ready to bolt at the approaching sound of the  
police wagon, "We got what we came for. C'mon, let's get the hell outta here! It's the Sheriff!"

Sight growled and took one more glance at Wolfwood and Vash, who were looking quite relieved, before she took her friend's advice, "You two are damn lucky. Count your blessings. I didn't kill you this time but if I run into you again, believe me, I will." She nodded to Psych, "C'mon."

"Oh, before we go," Psych turned and plucked the cigarette from Wolfwood's lip, "Don't  
mind if I bum one offa you, right?"

Wolfwood shook his head vigorously 'no'.

"Didn't think you would," replied Psych, slapping him lightly on the cheek, "G'night boys."

"Wait!" called Vash as the two took off, "Hold on! Who are you!" His calls went unheeded though and they disappeared into the night without a backward glance.

Wolfwood breathed a sigh of relief, "That was a close one. I thought I'd be meeting  
the big guy for sure. Wish I had brought my cross with me, that would've taught them a lesson or two." He patted at his jacket, "Dammit, that was my last smoke! Cheap, lousy, rotten, no good..." Wolfwood trailed off, muttering curses and letting out some of his aggravation through kicking some dirt.

Vash stared off into the distance, "Those two were professional killers. Usually those  
types don't let a soul live. Like she said, we were lucky." One of the robbers moaned pitifully, making Vash turn back to the dilapidated car. He shook his head sadly at the pile of bleeding men. "Don't worry guys, here comes the sheriff, he'll patch the lot of you up and then I guess it's off to jail for you. Look on the bright side of things though, at least you're not dead!" Vash gave them a cheery smile, causing all of them to groan.

The Sheriff ambled up, accompanied by a few casually dressed officers. He yawned  
loudly, and surveyed the damage.

"What happened here?" he questioned Vash and Wolfwood, "I got a report that some men were robbing the bank." He gestured to the pile of robbers, "You shoot these guys, or what?"

Vash put his hands up, "No no no no, sheriff, we were just passing by when it happened."

"Yeah," added Wolfwood, "Two women shot them and took the money. We barely survived ourselves."

"Look son," the Sheriff said, yawning again, "Don't bullshit me now. A couple of women  
did this? Look at these bullet holes in the tires. That's precision shootin' m'boy, and your  
spiky headed friend there is packin' some serious heat." He motioned to Vash's gun.

"But we didn't shoot them!" insisted Vash, crossing his arms as another officer tried  
to handcuff him.

"I think you did," said the Sheriff, his eyes bloodshot and weary, "Don't give me any  
trouble here, it's late, I'm tired, and if you haven't noticed, I'm still wearing my pj's. I  
don't exactly like being awakened at 2 in the morning to have to deal with wannabe bank robbers like you. Cuff 'em. I'm going back to bed. Stitch up these losers on the ground here and then bar 'em up too."

Vash and Wolfwood found themselves spending the rest of their night locked up in a  
cramped jail cell.

end part 1


	2. Hijacking Games

Part Two - Hijacking Games 

Jenny-"Storytime! Storytime! So, what happens in the latest edition of your story?"  
Kelly-"Geez, you wrote it with me, you should know."  
Jenny-"Ohyeah."  
Kelly-"Sighhh, you're pathetic."

Southwest, 30 iles from December

"Got anymore water in there, Sight?" asked Psych dryly, shielding her eyes against the  
blazing sun overhead, "It's hotter than hell out here."

"That's why they call it a desert," replied Sight, draining a canteen, "And to answer  
your question, no, I drank the last." She tossed the empty canteen into a nearby sand dune.

Psych fanned herself with her hat as the two trudged through the sand, "How much  
further to Mei City?"

"Am I a compass? You're the one with all the scopes and shit," said Sight irritably,  
"And what the hell are you complaining about anyways? Maybe you wouldn't be so goddamn hot if you put that cancer stick of yours out."

"Now Sight, you and I both know that ain't going to happen," smiled Psych, "It'd be the  
same if you had a jug of whiskey on ya."

Sight licked her dry lips, "Heh, that'd hit the spot, wouldn't it?"

"Whatever you say."

"What's that up ahead?" asked Sight, stopping and pointing towards the horizon.

Psych popped down a scope from her hat that was also equipped with binoculars, "Well, whadaya know. It's a damn bus!"

Both women started to jump around, madly waving their arms. "Hey! Come here, you  
stupid bus!" Sight yelled, and started running towards it. Psych was close behind. For about 30 seconds.

"Huff, pufff, wheeeeeeeze, ack damn. I need another cigarette," she said, out of  
breath, and pulled one out.

"Honest to God. Did you ever realize that it might be because of the cigarettes that  
you can't run? Or how about those six thousand pound boots?"

Psych kicked her roughly in the shins. "Look'ere. Did you ever realize that maybe the  
reason you don't get any sleep is because you're always going to the bathroom, which is because of all that damn liquor you drink?"

Sight looked up at Psych and narrowed her eyes. "Leave the liquor out of this," she said, her voice dangerously low.

Psych flicked her cigarette away. "You wanna start somethin'? How about we finish what we started back in 'epril?"

"Hell ya, mother fucker! Wanna piece of this?" Sight said, spreading her hands.

The two started to rumble. Neither of them noticed the approach of the bus. Just as they drew their weapons, the bus honked loudly. They both jumped aside at the last minute, and the bus rolled to a stop. They growled back and forth at each for a few seconds until the bus driver came up to them.

"You ladies need a lift?" he asked, as they quickly concealed their weapons.

"Sure. Where ya headed?" asked Psych, actually smiling kindly.

"July," he replied.

"That's where we're headed!" Psych cried happily, ignoring the strange look that Sight gave her.

"That's not where we're headed," Sight whispered.

"So? This bus is ours for the takin'."

"I see," Sight replied.

"That'll be $$100, each," interrupted the driver, palms out expectantly, "I ain't giving you a free ride."

Sight reached into her bag and pulled out the money. "Here ya go. Thanks for stopping."

"That was so cheesy," Psych commented as they climbed onto the bus.

"So?"

They sat down near the back, and the first Psych did was light a 'grit.

A lady turned around and sniffed. "Excuse me, would you mind not smoking? It bothers  
me."

"Really? Well, it's killing me. Would you mind not speaking? Thanks," Psych said, blowing smoke into the woman's face.

Sight hid her face in her hands. "I can't take you anywhere. Let's at least try not to draw attention to ourselves, for once."

"Excuse me?" said a high-pitched voice nervously.

Psych growled. "What now?" She exhaled angrily.

"Um, I don't mind that you smoke, but what you did was really rude," said a big girl with dirty blonde hair.

"Me? Rude? Nonsense. Ma'am, did I do anything rude?" Psych tapped the lady infront of them.

The woman turned back around, just in time to get a face full of smoke.

Sight glared at the woman, as if daring her to say something crazy.

"Uh, um, actually no. It wasn't rude."

"There ya go. You happy? Satisfied? No one here was rude, so just mind your own damn business," said Psych, turning back to Sight.

Suddenly, the bus came to a stop and the driver came up to Psych.

"This is a non-smoking bus. You're going to have to extinguish that cigarette, or else you're going to have to leave."

Psych stood up, towering over the driver.

"Here it comes..." said Sight, "Hurricane Psycho."

"What? I know you didn't just tell me to put out my cigarette. I'll smoke where I want, when I want, and how I want. If I wanna smoke while hijacking this bus, well, that's what I'm gonna do," Psych said, pulling her gun, "This is a stick up. Give me all your money, jewels, nicotine products, etc. etc. You know the drill."

The scared bus passengers got loud. People started screaming, kids started crying, and  
the big girl pulled out a giant gun.

"Don't move! Or I'll teach you a lesson, right Meryl?"

"Right Milly! If it's one thing I can't stand most in this world, it's outlaws like you!"

"Oooh, you're scaring me," Psych said dryly, and put her cigarette out on Milly's  
overalls.

"M-m-meryl..." she stammered, hiding behind her shorter friend.

"Come on Milly, don't let a bully like this scare you. What would Wolfwood and Vash  
say if they saw you hiding from her?"

"Right Meryl! You there, Green-head! Stop or I'll shoot!"

Psych looked up from robbing people. "Really? Even if I kill this lady right here?" she said, looking at the lady that first started all this.

"Yes!"

"All right, now you're talking, Milly!"

"Let's test that, shall we?" Psych said, and shot into the air. The bullet ricocheted  
off of the ceiling and killed the woman instantly. Milly fired her gun and blew Psych out of the bus windshield. She rolled in the sand a few times before finally coming to a halt. "Ouch," she said while lighting a cigarette. Meanwhile, Sight was laughing her ass off.

"You think that's funny?" sobbed Milly, kneeling next to the dead woman, tears streaming down her face.

"Heeeell yes! I can't believe she actually did it!"

"How could you? How could you say something like that? Have you no feelings at all?"

"Not really, no. I guess I have to start where my friend left off," Sight said, and  
shot the bus driver, who also died. "I can't believe that idiot got blown out the freakin'  
window!"

"Who're you calling an idiot? I landed on a damn cactus. That shit hurt!" Psych said  
climbing back into the bus while brushing herself off. She looked down at the dead bus driver, "Heh, good work. That's some good shootin'."

Sight bowed, "Thank you, I'll be here all week."

"Well, big girl, looks like you and me have a score to settle now. I don't have many enemies, most of them are dead, but the few I do have I like to watch die, nice and slow," said Psych, looking at Milly

"Please," said Milly, looking scared, "I'm sorry. Don't hurt anymore people."

Psych aimed her gun towards the ceiling again, "You mean that person? Or that person?  
Or that old man?" Every time she named a person, a bullet ended their life.

"Please stop," cried Meryl, running forward towards Psych. Before she could reach  
Psych to try anything, Sight's gun tripped her, knocking her onto the bus floor.

"Now, that's enough mindless violence for one day," said Psych, putting her weapon  
away, "Everyone offa this damn bus now, and take these miserable corpses with you." She sat down and started smoking as the people filed sadly off the bloodstained bus. She put her leg out as Milly and Meryl walked by. "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant everyone but you two. We're taking you both as hostages. If you give me any trouble, killing a few others would be nothin' for me."

When everyone else was off, Sight closed the door and jumped into the driver's seat.  
"Where we going?"

Psych looked up, "I dunno."

"Well, I thought we were headed for Mei City," replied Sight, leaning on the steering wheel.

"Just go anywhere but here!"

"Fine, fine. Geez, touchy touchy," muttered Sight, putting the bus into drive, "Hey losers!" she called out the window, "Have fun dying!"

"That was just wrong," laughed Psych. She stopped to pull a piece of glass from her mouth and she noticed that her lip was bleeding. "Damn, my lip is split."

Milly and Meryl sat near the back, bound and gagged, their eyes as wide as saucers.

"Hey, chubs!" called Sight, taking her eyes off the road...sand, "You mentioned a  
Wolfwood before. That name seems sort of familiar to me."

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Psych scratched her chin thoughtfully, "That, uh, priest, that's it. He was called Wolfwood."

"Hehe," chuckled Sight, "You took his cigarette."

"It was a shitty brand too," remarked Psych, "GPC: generic pieces of crap."

Meryl somehow managed to twist her mouth free of the gag, "I don't see how you two can laugh. People are dead! You both are horrible, vicious monsters!"

"She's observant," said Sight, "And really smart mouthed. Don't you know when to  
SHUT UP!"

Psych pulled her hat over her face and propped her feet up, "Quiet. You're both givin'  
me a damn headache. Wake me up when you want me to take over Sight."

"Sure thing," Sight replied, taking one last glance at her friend in the mirror, "You might wanna put that thing out before you take your little nap. I don't really feel like burnin' alive in a stuffy bus just so you could get your daily intake of nicotine."

Psych's mouth curved into a smile, "G'night, Klepto. Hehehe."

"Don't call me that!" whined Sight.

Outside, the hot desert day turned into a cool desert night. The hostages somehow  
managed to fall asleep; their soft snores could be heard above the rattling bus. Psych was now driving, her partner getting some much-needed shuteye. She glanced back and smiled. Her friend rarely slept so peacefully. Either it was overdrinking to the point of insomnia, or it was the nightmares that kept her awake throughout the night. Psych could recall many occasions where she'd wake up and find Sight sitting up in her bed, fully awake. She never really said anything about the problems though, unless they were in a heated argument, which was pretty rare. The last time they had really quarreled was in Inepril City. That fight actually had led to bloodshed. Deep down, Psych truly regretted that fight. She never meant for it to go so far.

"Where'd you meet Wolfwood?" asked a quiet voice from the back of the bus.

"So, you're finally awake," said Psych, not even blinking.

"You didn't hurt him, did you?" the voice asked, sounding afraid.

"No, it ain't our style to kill men of the cloth, Milly, was it?"

"Yes," she replied, her voice sad, "Why'd you have to kill them? What did they do to  
you? They all had families of their own somewhere on this planet, people that they loved and cared for. I don't understand..."

"It's a tough world. Some people have had a tougher time than most. It's time for  
others to suffer. To have to feel pain and sorrow," said Psych coldly, "Someone like you wouldn't understand that though."

There was a five-minute silence. Milly waited for Psych to continue, but it seemed that the conversation was already over.

"A-are you going to kill us?" asked Milly a few minutes later.

Psych didn't reply. She took a drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke out slowly,  
watching it swirl around her.

Milly waited patiently for an answer, but never received one. She nodded back to sleep,  
dreaming of a future that she hoped to see one day.

end part 2


	3. Flashback Frenzy

Part Three - Flashback Frenzy   
  
Rated R for swearing and some violence  
Contact- you can reach the authors of this story at:  
XXBlueiceeXX@msn.com (jenny)  
Demon_darkhorse@hotmail.com (kelly)  
Please send us any comments, complaints, or even, sniff sniff, flames and hate mail, I   
know you're all just dying to talk to us.   
  
I don't own Trigun, wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. If you sue me, all you'll   
get is a pile of eighties toys and a heap of brain rotting anime. Damn, now you ARE going to sue   
me! Please don't! I'd whither away and die without my Trigun!! Hehe, Just borrowing some of the  
characters, I'll put them back safe and sound when I'm done, although Wolfwood might be a bit   
broken down...  
  
Jenny-"This is getting good!"  
Kelly-"Yeah! Too bad we don't know where it's going..."  
Jenny-"What kind of a past does Psych have anyways?"  
Kelly-"You'll have to wait and find out I guess."  
Jenny-"I hate waiting!!"  
Kelly-"Legato is a pimp."  
******   
  
Four months earlier, City of Inepril   
  
"Wanna come with me for a drink?" asked Sight, even though she knew the answer.   
  
"What kind of a question is that?" Psych replied, sitting on the hotel bed and   
stitching a long rip in her trench coat, "You know I don't drink," she said through the needle   
and cigarette in her mouth.   
  
"I know that, never understood why, but I knew it," said Sight, sounding a little   
disappointed, "But a person can't always go drinkin' alone, it just ain't right. C'mon, you   
don't have to drink then, I'll drink your share."   
  
Psych sighed, "Fine, let's go. I'm leaving the moment you make a fool of yourself."   
  
"What? Right away?"   
  
"Shaddup."   
  
A few minutes later they entered the smoky bar down the street from their hotel room.   
Psych sat down on the barstool next to Sight.   
  
"What'll you two ladies have?" asked the bartender, leaning against the bar and   
polishing a glass.   
  
"Lemme get a whole bottle of whiskey for myself, and a ginger ale for my non-alcoholic   
friend here," replied Sight, tossing some $$ on the counter.   
  
The bartender's eyes widened, "A whole bottle, eh? That's some pretty strong shit. You   
sure you wouldn't prefer a beer or something."   
  
"Look pal," said Sight, slamming the palm of her hand down on the counter, "I don't   
tell you how to do your job, and you don't tell me how to kill people. Now get me damn drunk."   
  
The bartender laughed and shrugged, "Suit yourself ma'am." He set the bottle of   
whiskey in front of Sight who eagerly grabbed it and took a gulp. He winced as he watched her   
swallow the fiery liquid with what appeared to be no problem at all.   
  
Psych took a sip of her own drink and watched Sight go to town on her numerous ones.   
She instinctively reached into her coat pocket, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Glancing   
across the bar and saw a man staring at her intently. He had the creepiest amber eyes she had   
ever seen. At first, she tried to ignore it, but Psych is the last person on Gunsmoke to take   
anyone else's crap.   
  
"Hey, you see something you like or what?" Psych asked, staring really hard back at   
the man, "I really don't take to people looking at me all crazy."   
  
The man lowered his eyes to the sandwich before him, took a bite and then returned to   
staring at her.   
  
"Did you just hear what I said freak?" Psych continued, "Quit fuckin' lookin' at me. I   
don't want any trouble."   
  
The man's mouth curved into an evil grin, "I know who you are."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I know you... Psychout the Ricochet," he said in a low voice.   
  
Psych scanned the room for her friend, but Sight was busy making an ass of herself on   
the opposite side of the room, the alcohol obviously having some play in that. She started   
harassing the few guys in the room playing pool.   
  
"Ayyyy, buy a lady a drink?" she slurred, hanging on their shoulders, "You guys are the  
best."   
  
"How the hell do you know me?" Psych stood up and made her way to where he was seated,   
"I want an answer."   
  
He turned to look up at her, his strange eyes glowing eerily in the dimly lit bar, "I   
knew your brother," he whispered slowly, deliberately.   
  
"You knew Psydshot? How? When?" she demanded.   
  
"He died quite dishonorably," the man continued, "I've never encountered a human who   
cried and begged for his life so much before his demise. He suffered a great deal before he was   
finally killed."   
  
A flame sparked in Psych's usually calm, violet eyes, "Are you saying that you killed   
him?" she growled dangerously.   
  
The man started to laugh, "Tell me, are you really that much of a hypocrite? Why does  
the death of one pitiful human matter to you when you kill hundreds of innocent others for your   
own selfish amusement? Does your friend over there have any idea of your true past? Who you   
really are? Because...I know."   
  
"Don't fuckin' threaten me. I asked you a goddamn question," she hissed, ignoring what   
he said, "Did you kill my brother or not?"   
  
The man remained silent for a moment, a smile creeping onto his face, "No," he said   
finally.   
  
"Then we ain't got a problem," Psych said, turning away from him, "I don't know how   
you found out who I am, but you'd best keep what you know to yourdamnself. I won't hesitate to   
shoot you. What's your name, stranger? I want to remember it just in case I have to kill you one   
day."   
  
The man chuckled again, "Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't dream of saying anything. Your   
past will catch up with you one of these days, with or without my assistance. And I doubt you   
could even scratch me, let alone kill me. Not that it'll even matter, but my name is Legato...   
Legato Bluesummers."   
  
Psych got even angrier, if that was possible. She thought about calling Sight, but   
decided that since this Legato character seemed to know so much about her that she wasn't going   
to bother. Instead of starting a brawl in the bar (that's what Sight was here for) she stalked   
away.   
  
"Hey, Psycho, where ya goin'? C'mon, the party's just getting started!" Sight slurred.   
  
Psych turned to look at her friend, who had a beer glass balanced miraculously on her   
head. "I'm goin' to my room. I've had enough for now. I'll catch ya later."   
  
"Hey, why you gotta be like that?" Sight called after her. "Sorry guys, I gotta go."   
She followed Psych out of the bar. Psych was going in the opposite direction of the hotel where   
they were staying, so Sight got more suspicious.   
  
A few blocks later, Psych finally stopped to sit on a rock just outside of town. She   
started smoking. She had a lot of things on her mind and just wanted to be alone for a while.   
  
"So, I see you followed me anyways," Psych said as Sight came up behind her.   
  
"Of course, we're partners. Do you expect me to just sit around and let you brood over   
some shit that you prolly can't control?"   
  
"Dammit, Sightblinder, some of things are just none of your damn business, and this is   
one of them. Just leave me the fuck alone!"   
  
"What in the fuck has gotten into you?" Sight blew up. "Was it that guy in the bar?   
Was he sayin' some shit? Cuz if he was, I'll..."   
  
Psych didn't reply. She only brought her cigarette to her mouth to take another drag,   
but Sight stepped up to her and slapped it out of her hand.   
  
"Will you fuckin' listen to me?" Sight shouted, as Psych looked from the cigarette to   
Sight and back again.   
  
"You never were smart. Never," Psych said, and pushed Sight down.   
  
"Are you INSANE??" Sight said, as she scrambled to her feet. Much to her surprise,   
Psych pulled herguns out and aimed them into the air.   
  
"I should have killed you from the start," Psych said, getting ready to squeeze the   
trigger. "You are nothing but a fucked up little orphan trying to play cowboy. Maybe that   
mistress of yours should have knocked some more sense into your stupid ass!"   
  
Sight almost laughed. "You know," she said, pulling her glasses off and glaring at   
Psych with her different colored eyes, "I never thought you'd try to kill me. I thought you   
might ditch me, but not kill me. Anyways, if this is the way you want it..." Sight unsheathed   
her gun and aimed it at Psych. "I guess I don't mind dying, as long as I take your ol' traitorous  
ass with me!"   
  
The man known as Legato stood above the two feuding women on a nearby cliff. He   
chuckled, "Oh, how sad that humans are so easy to control. How pathetic."   
  
Psych fought for control. ::What the hell is wrong with me?:: She felt her mouth   
moving, and heard the words coming out, but she wasn't making it do that. Then she felt her hand   
raise and aim at Sight. ::I don't aim::   
  
"What the hell you doin'? You can't hit the broadside of a barn, even at this range.   
Don't point that thing at me."   
  
CRACK!! "OWWWWWWWWWWWW, you shot me, you shot me, you son of a bitch!" Sight pulled the  
trigger on her own weapon, ignoring the shooting pain the kickback caused in her injured left   
shoulder.   
  
Psych doubled over, blood pouring from the wound in her side. While she was hunched   
over, Psych pulled a hidden dagger from her coat and whipped it at Sight. It hit the other woman   
right under her collarbone, causing Sight to drop her weapon and launch herself at Psych. They   
started to fight, dragging each other down to the ground. Sight punched Psych as hard as she   
could in her injured side. Psych kicked the dagger farther in, breaking the hilt with her steel   
boots. Sight immediately blacked out, and Psych was too weak from blood loss to do much about   
it. She collapsed a few seconds later.   
  
"Call the doctor! They're waking up!"   
  
"Already? I thought that they'd be out for a long time."   
  
"They're lucky we found them when we did. The one with the green hair had lost a lot   
of blood. The other one's shoulder was in terrible shape."   
  
"Who are they? They're armed."   
  
"I have no idea, we'd best be on guard when they fully awaken though. They might be   
dangerous."   
  
"Good idea."   
  
"The green haired one is moving. Hey, can you hear me? Are you alright?"   
  
Psych opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. She squinted against the bright light   
above her. Her mouth was so dry and her stomach, well, it hurt like hell, "W-where am I? Sight...  
Where's Sight?"   
  
"She's in the bed next to you," replied a male voice, "You're in a hospital. You were   
shot. Do you know who you are?"   
  
"Y-yes."   
  
"Good. Nurse, get some clean bandages and tell the cook that we'll be expecting two   
more for dinner," he ordered.   
  
"Of course Doctor," came the response.   
  
Psych turned her head to the side and saw Sight next to her, both shoulders heavily   
bandages. ::What the hell happened?::   
  
"What's your name?" he asked.   
  
Psych sat up, but immediately regretted it when there was a sharp pain in her stomach.   
  
"Whoa, whoa," the doctor said, pushing her back down, "I'm afraid you can't sit up   
yet. You'll rip the stitches."   
  
Psych nodded and laid her head back against her pillow, "My name's Psy---I mean,   
Virginia," she lied, "How long have we been here?"   
  
"Well, Virginia, for about three days," he explained, "We found you and your friend   
near the edge of town. You both were in pretty bad shape."   
  
Sight started to stir, "What the fuck-OW!" She tried to sit up, not noticing her   
bandages, "Where in the hell am I and why do I hurt?! Sonofa--"   
  
"Calm down," cried the Doctor, moving beside her bed, "You're in a hospital. Try not   
to move too much, you'll hurt your shoulders even more."   
  
Sight saw Psych staring at her, a grin on her face, "Good mornin' sunshine."   
  
Sight immediately looked for her guns, "You traitor! I thought for sure I had finished   
you. You're gonna die when I find my guns!"   
  
Psych looked confused, "What in the hell are you talkin' 'bout? Traitor?"   
  
"Don't play dumb with me, you bitch," said Sight, glaring, "You shot me! Then stabbed   
me!"   
  
"What? I did? When?" Psych questioned, "I'd never..." She looked at her hands, "I   
couldn't have... Could I?"   
  
Sight looked even more confused than Psych, "I still can't believe you did it. I   
thought we were friends."   
  
"Sight, I swear to God that I don't remember a thing that happened after I left the   
bar," said Psych, looking at Sight, her eyes full of tears, "I don't understand... Wait! I   
remember a voice."   
  
"So?" said Sight, a frown on her face.   
  
"It was controlling me," Psych said, "I-I know that it sounds far fetched, but it made   
me say things that I'd never say and do things that I'd never do. I couldn't control my body."   
  
"You did aim directly at me," muttered Sight, starting to grudgingly give in.   
  
"See! That proves it wasn't me," Psych exclaimed happily, "I actually hit you! That   
would have never happened if I had been myself!"   
  
It took months before Sight could trust Psych like she used to. The incident was never   
truly forgotten, no matter how much they said it was in the past or waved it off as a simple   
misunderstanding. Psych suspected the blue-haired man called Legato. Eyes like his just couldn't  
be trusted. Of course Sight called Psych crazy for assuming that a simple man could've done all   
that, but Psych wasn't so sure.   
  
-end part 3 


	4. Rendevous in Mei City

Part Four - Rendezvous in Mei City   
  
Rated R for swearing and some violence  
Contact- you can reach the authors of this story at:  
XXBlueiceeXX@msn.com (jenny)  
Demon_darkhorse@hotmail.com (kelly)  
Please send us any comments, complaints, or even, sniff sniff, flames and hate mail, I   
know you're all just dying to talk to us.   
  
I don't own Trigun, wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. If you sue me, all you'll   
get is a pile of eighties toys and a heap of brain rotting anime. Damn, now you ARE going to sue   
me! Please don't! I'd whither away and die without my Trigun!! Hehe, Just borrowing some of the   
characters, I'll put them back safe and sound when I'm done, although Wolfwood might be a bit   
broken down...  
  
Jenny-"Flashbacks are boring, Get back to the damn story and the damn Wolfwood!"  
Kelly-"You may not like them, but they're needed."  
Jenny-"You know what this world is made of Kell?"  
Kelly-"I dunno, soil?"  
Jenny-"Love and Peace!!!"  
Kelly-"For crying out loud, stop! We have enough of that in this part!"  
Jenny-"Heh, way to blow the story hooker!"  
******   
  
"Psych?! Quit daydreamin'! Watch out for that..."   
  
::CRASH::   
  
"...house."   
  
Psych wasn't watching where she was going and she ended up crashing right into a house.   
  
"Well," she said, rubbing her sore neck, "Looks like we reached Mei City. You alright   
Sight?"   
  
Sight was hanging over a seat upside down, "Does it look like I'm alright? Jesus   
Psych, I go to sleep for a few hours and everything goes to hell. What the hell were you doing?"   
  
Psych gave her friend a weak smile, "Sorry 'bout that. I guess I nodded off..."   
  
Sight rolled her eyes, "Well, your simple 'nodding off' could have caused us to lose   
our lives. And Psych, I'm very attached to my life."   
  
Psych glanced in the mirror and noticed that their hostages weren't where they should   
have been, "Uh, Sight?"   
  
"What now?"   
  
"They're gone!"   
  
"Oh shit! We gotta find them! They might go to the police!" Sight madly scrambled to   
her feet and jumped off the wrecked bus, Psych stumbling behind her.   
  
"What the fuck did you do to my house?!" yelled the owner, shaking his fist in anger   
as the culprits ran  
away, "Dammit! That's the third one this month!"   
  
Sight looked back, "Kiss ass geezer!"   
  
Psych panted to keep up with her partner while at the same time trying to light a   
cigarette, "That...was...really mature...whew."   
  
"Yeah, looks like you could really use another cigarette, huffy."   
  
"Shaddup!"   
  
"There they are Sheriff," called Meryl, pointing at them. Psych and Sight stopped in   
their tracks and were immediately surrounded by officers. All of them cocked their rifles.   
  
Psych put her hands in the air, "Heh, looks like they caught us this time, Sight."   
  
Sight did the same, "If only you would've ran faster..."   
  
"Oh no, this is soooo not my fault," Psych whispered out of the corner of her mouth.   
  
"Oh yes it is, Senorita Smoky," Sight hissed back.   
  
"Well well well," chuckled the Sheriff, walking around the two women slowly while   
twirling his gun, "If it isn't Psychout the Ricochet and Sightblinder the Longshot, two of the   
most wanted criminals this side of the desert. Guilty of 3rd degree murder, armed robbery,   
illegal use of weapons, kidnapping, grand theft auto, and lemme see, destruction of public   
property now. You two have quite a bounty on your pretty little heads, too bad you'll both be   
dead by dawn."   
  
"Long time no see Sheriff Crayton, or should I say Crappy," smirked Sight, "Last time   
we met I believe that we took out almost all of your force."   
  
"I remember that fight," reminisced Psych, smiling, "I recall you wet yourself pretty   
good."   
  
"Funny," Sight added, "I never knew that a grown man could still accomplish wetting   
himself on cue like that, but hey Sheriff, you sure showed me!"   
  
The Sheriff reddened when a few of his officers started to laugh. He glared at them   
and they fell silent, "Listen here, I wouldn't laugh if I was you. We got the nooses and crosses   
all ready for you. There ain't no getting' yourselves outta this one."   
  
"Can I have a green noose?" asked Psych, batting her eyelashes and making a pouty face,  
"I wouldn't want it to clash with my hair."   
  
"And can you bury me in the shade?" asked Sight, trying to keep a straight face, "The   
sun just does a number on my fair skin. It's awful."   
  
"Laugh it up," sneered the Sheriff, walking away, "Lock them up for the night. The   
hangin' tomorrow morning will be a town spectacle, so get your beauty sleep ladies."   
  
"You could sure use some yourself!" Sight called after him, causing some more officers   
to laugh, "And try to wear something decent for the occasion!"   
  
"C'mon you two," said an officer, pointing a gun, "Let's go. March."   
  
Psych and Sight were tossed into a cramped jail cell unceremoniously. The officers had   
taken all of their weapons from them, even going so far as to doing a full body cavity search,   
much to the women's dismay. Psych had managed to sneak a pack of cigarettes into the cell by   
flirting with one of the officers though. She lit one and sat down, crossing her legs. "Well,   
that was interesting."   
  
"I spose you enjoyed bein' manhandled by a pack of cops," remarked Sight, her head   
leaning against the bars, "That was just embarrassin'."   
  
"Awww, c'mon," said Psych, patting the bench she was sitting on, "It wasn't that bad.   
You're just upset cuz they took your shades, right?"   
  
Psych plopped down next to her, "Yeah," she said, all depressed.   
  
"Don't you worry, we'll get them back," reassured Psych, playfully nudging her friend,   
"We've been in tougher situations than this, right?"   
  
"I guess," she muttered, looking at her shoes.   
  
"Hey! You two have some visitors!" yelled an officer, messing up the Kodak moment. He   
led in Milly and Meryl and then carefully locked the door behind them. They stood nervously   
before the bars, looking in at the two obviously irritated women.   
  
"What the hell do you want?" said Sight, standing up and walking towards the bars,   
looking fiercely at them with her odd eyes. Milly hid behind Meryl, making frightened whimpers,   
"This is all your fault you know."   
  
"Our fault?!" yelled Meryl, taking a step back when she saw Psych look at her, "We   
just wanted to say that we're happy that justice is about to be served, right Milly? Milly?"   
  
"Y-yes Meryl," she obediently said, "But..."   
  
"But what Milly?" asked Meryl, tapping her foot impatiently, "C'mon! Tell them off!"   
  
"They don't seem like that bad of outlaws," she said quickly, cowering and waiting for   
Typhoon Meryl to blow her away.   
  
"How can you say that?!" yelled Meryl, "They killed innocent people Milly! How could   
you even think of taking these criminal's sides?"   
  
"B-but they didn't kill us Meryl," said Milly, getting a bit braver, "A-and they let   
Mr. Priest live, right? So they can't be all that bad."   
  
"Eh," said Psych, "Them people that we shot on the bus ain't dead. We didn't shoot to   
kill, we just shot to injure. We wanted to scare ya'll, that's what you do during a hijackin' ya   
know."   
  
"What?!" Meryl's jaw dropped to the ground.   
  
"Yeah," said Sight defensively, crossing her arms, "Did you honestly think that we'd   
be so cruel as to kill those old, defenseless fogies? Boy, you sure are dumb."   
  
"Meryl!" cried Milly happily, "Did you hear that? They aren't dead! Oh, I'm so   
relieved!"   
  
"I don't believe that lame story for a second," said Meryl.   
  
"But Meryl," said Milly, "What do they have to lose? They have to be telling the   
truth."   
  
"C'mon Milly," said Meryl, grabbing onto her arm and pulling, "Let's go."   
  
"But Meryl," whined Milly, as she was bodily dragged from the room, looking over her   
shoulder one last time before she was pulled through the door.   
  
Psych looked as Sight and both women shrugged.   
  
"Strange girls."   
  
"Yup."   
  
Meryl stormed out of the police station, fists clenched tightly at her side. Milly had   
to jog to keep up with her friend.   
  
"Wait up Meryl!" she called, "Why are you walking so fast?"   
  
"I can't believe those two," she grumbled, ignoring Milly. She pushed opened the door   
of the nearest hotel to book a room for the night, "Do they think I'm stupid? Do they honestly   
think that we're going to feel sorry for them? Because if that's the case, they're sorely   
mistaken. Criminals like them deserve whatever punishment they get dished out. Geez Milly, quit   
falling behind already!"   
  
Milly mumbled an apology and then made a happy sound.   
  
"Hey there! Insurance girls!" called a friendly male voice, "I knew I heard something   
loud and angry, but this is the last place I'd expect to find you, Meryl. Hello Milly, how's it   
going?"   
  
"Uhhhhgg," Meryl groaned in frustration, "Just what I need. The last thing that I want   
to see is your donut scarfing face. Oaf. I have a headache now..." She held her head in pain as   
Milly patted her back reassuringly.   
  
"Hello Mr. Vash," she chirped happily, her usual friendly smile gracing her innocent   
face, "What brings you here to Mei City?" She glanced behind him, looking for something, "And   
where's Mr. Priest? Did he come with you too?"   
  
"Knowing that bum, he's probably off getting soused somewhere," muttered Meryl.   
  
"Oh, Wolfwood's around," laughed Vash, smiling and rubbing the back of his head, "We   
just got into town. The two of us had quite an interesting little adventure back in December.   
This is the only place we could get a ride to on our low funds."   
  
Wolfwood ambled in with his sunglasses on, crooked cigarette hanging off his lip, and   
giant clothed cross leaning on his shoulder. "Interesting is the last word I'd use to describe   
getting arrested." He noticed Milly and Meryl standing by and he shot them a crooked grin, "Well,  
hello gals. It's nice to see your pretty faces again. Although now you look down right mean with   
that look on your mug, Meryl."   
  
"I have a right to be upset with you two. The last time you saw us was when you   
ditched us in Felnarl II, you snake!" she yelled, trying to rush him and beat some sense into   
his cocky self. Milly held her back as she continued her onslaught, "And by the way, don't you   
owe us some money? I went to my wallet the morning you left us, and nothing but a note saying   
'IOU $$200' greeted me. You actually call yourself a priest? You even left us to pay your room   
service bill and your hotel fees! How are we supposed to do our jobs when you two try to leave   
us behind every chance you get?!"   
  
"Do you even have to ask that question?" Wolfwood shot back, "All you do is yell and   
start fights! Milly's the only one out of the two of you with some sense, and I'm talking about   
Milly! Have a sense of humor for Christ's sake! We were planning on paying you back...someday   
that is."   
  
"C'mon guys," Vash intervened, stepping between Wolfwood and Meryl, "Stop arguing.   
We're all friends here, right?"   
  
Wolfwood harrumphed and turned his back. Meryl did the same.   
  
"Uhhh, right?" he repeated, getting worried.   
  
"Women are so difficult," stated Wolfwood, arms crossed, "What's the world coming to   
when you can't even trust the word of a priest anymore?"   
  
"Hold me back Milly," yelled Meryl, kicking and struggling to get at him, "Priest or   
no Priest, he's dead."   
  
"I'm sure that Mr. Priest fully intended on repaying us, Meryl," said Milly naively,   
"He's a good priest."   
  
Wolfwood smiled and put an arm around Milly, who blinked and turned red, "You, my   
friend, just earned yourself a pudding."   
  
Milly pointed to herself, "I did?"   
  
"C'mon, I'll buy you a drink too," he added, leading her in the direction of the hotel   
bar. Milly giggled happily and waved goodbye to Meryl.   
  
"Oh no you don't," cried Meryl, latching onto Milly's coat and tugging her back, "Stay   
away from that slimeball. Besides, we have a job to do, or have you forgotten?"   
  
Milly pouted and walked away from Wolfwood, who scrunched his face in disgust at Meryl.   
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Priest," she said sadly, "Meryl's right. Take a rain check?"   
  
"Sure Milly," he replied, "Just let me know when your master there let's you off that   
leash she's got you on."   
  
Meryl turned an off shade of purple and the veins in her neck stood out like tree   
roots, "What did you say?" she asked through gritted teeth.   
  
"Umm, he didn't say anything Meryl," said Milly, turning her around and taking her   
outside for some fresh air.   
  
"First we get ditched, with no money to boot, then our bus gets hijacked by two crazy   
women outlaws, and now I have to put up with that sorry excuse of a priest's crap?" Meryl rubbed   
her temple, "This couldn't possibly get any worse."   
  
"Look at the blonde psycho outside!" yelled a woman, "He's stark naked!"   
  
Meryl rolled her eyes and looked up to the sky pleadingly, as if that was going to   
make Vash put some damn clothes on, "Not again!"   
  
Later that night, when Wolfwood and Meryl could stand each other enough to be in the   
same room, Vash explained what had happened to them in December.   
  
"We were walking by, minding our own business-"   
  
"Yeah, no doubt completely smashed," interrupted Meryl.   
  
"Ahem, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Vash continued, "We were   
walking by, completely sober and aware of everything happening around us," Wolfwood raised an   
eyebrow at this point, "when we bumped into these two tough looking women that were in the   
process of robbing a bank. Of course we, being the men, had to do something to stop them. Take   
it Wolfwood."   
  
"After Vash had soiled himself," he started, trying to suppress a laugh, "I ended up   
having to save the day, as usual. I told them that what they were doing was totally wrong, and   
that as a man of God, I couldn't allow it to continue. They were so taken in with my roguish   
good looks and charm that they fell all over me. I had to beat them off with a stick; it was a   
simply awful ordeal. "   
  
"Was that before or after the part where one of them pulled a gun on you and all you   
could do was make gurgling noises?" asked Vash, "And I also remember one of them taking your last   
cigarette and you not even sticking up for yourself."   
  
"H-hey! She had a gun on me! What the hell was I supposed to do?" Wolfwood said, "Get   
shot?"   
  
Milly and Meryl started to laugh, Meryl even going so far as to roll on the ground,   
clutching her shaking stomach. Milly gasped for air.   
  
"Are you two quite finished?" Wolfwood said frowning, "Continue Vash."   
  
"Well, they got away, because of Wolfwood's cowardly acts," said Vash, ignoring the   
glare that the priest shot at him, "The Sheriff showed up and decided that I, being the tougher,   
more handsome looking desperado of the two, in fact, robbed the bank and shot the men. So he took  
us to prison."   
  
"Yeah, and let me tell you, prison is not the fun place that it's been made out to be,"  
added Wolfwood, "You girls look like you've had a tough time yourselves."   
  
Milly nodded, "As a matter of fact, Mr. Priest, our bus got hijacked on the way to   
July by two women."   
  
"Two women?!" Vash and Wolfwood said in unison.   
  
"Yes," said Meryl, "They took us as hostages and abandoned the rest of the passengers   
in the middle of the desert. They were terrible people, but don't worry. Those two won't be   
around for much longer. They got arrested and are scheduled for hanging tomorrow morning."   
  
"Tell me," said Wolfwood, leaning forward, "What did these women look like?"   
  
"Well," Meryl thought for a moment, "One of them was wearing a blue coat and had   
blonde hair, and the other one, who smoked like a fiend, had a green coat and green hair."   
  
Wolfwood nodded sagely and looked over at Vash, who was in the process of eating a   
powered donut, "That's them. The green-coated one took my last smoke. May God strike her down!"   
  
"Mr. Priest!" cried Milly, "That's a terrible thing to say."   
  
"Well, it's a terrible thing to steal a smokers last cigarette," he shot back.   
  
"Will you two knock it off already?" Vash yelled, spraying powered sugar everywhere,   
"We have got to help them!"   
  
"What?!" cried Meryl and Wolfwood at the same time.   
  
"Have you gone even more insane Vash?" yelled Wolfwood, "They're criminals!"   
  
"That may be, but they spared our lives and they were so nice to us before we saw that   
it was a robbery," said Vash. All of a sudden little sparkles surrounded his head and his eyes   
got all wide, "Besides that, they were such cuties!"   
  
"You're right Vash," agreed Wolfwood, a dreamy look on his face, "We'll do it. For   
love and peace!"   
  
"Right! For love and peace!"   
  
"Love and peace!"   
  
"Love and peace!   
  
"Love and peace!"   
  
Meryl cringed at the words that she hated the most, "Stop that! Make them stop, Milly!"   
  
But Milly was joining in, a huge smile on her face, "Love and peace! C'mon Meryl, it's   
fun!"   
  
-end part 4 


	5. Lies and Betrayal

Rated R for swearing and some violence  
Contact- you can reach the authors of this story at:  
XXBlueiceeXX@msn.com (jenny)  
Demon_darkhorse@hotmail.com (kelly)  
Please send us any comments, complaints, or even, sniff sniff, flames and hate mail, I know   
you're all just dying to talk to us.   
  
I don't own Trigun, wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. If you sue me, all you'll get is a   
pile of eighties toys and a heap of brain rotting anime. Damn, now you ARE going to sue me!   
Please don't! I'd whither away and die without my Trigun!! Hehe, Just borrowing some of the   
characters, I'll put them back safe and sound when I'm done, although Wolfwood might be a bit   
broken down...   
  
Jenny-"Ooooh, Psych is a liar!!"  
Kelly-"Jenny! Shutup! You're ruining it for everyone!."  
Jenny-"Gee wiz, I sure am sorry."  
Kelly-"Why are you talking like the Beave?"  
Jenny-"You know what? I have no idea."  
Kelly-"Ok, now you're just freaking me out. I'm so outta here. Enjoy the fic, folks."  
Jenny-"Wait up! Come on Kelly! I said I was sorry..."  
******  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at the jail cell...  
  
"Ya know Psych, this shit is uncommonly boring. And how are we gonna get out of being   
stretched?"  
  
Psych looked around uncomfortably. "I dunno. We'll find a way, I suppose. Don't we   
always?"  
  
"True," Sight replied, then started studying her fingernails. "I need a manicure..."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Before Sight could respond, the sheriff came up to the cell. "Well, ladies, your   
execution is scheduled for dawn tomorrow. Or I suppose this morning. Anyways, what do you want   
done with your weapons? Should we melt 'em down for scrap, or sell to some homeless bum?"  
  
Psych looked at the sheriff evilly. "It's not like we can't get new guns, ass."  
  
Sight nodded. "If you melt down my lancer, I will personally remove all your fingers   
from beyond the grave. If, of course, you actually manage to kill us."  
  
The sheriff swallowed. "We'll see," he snapped, and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Psych shouted. "You can't kill us! I was only doing my job. Listen, I'm the   
sheriff of October, and my name is Aeya Sutherwind. I've been tracking an outlaw, and she's my   
partner. Check my coat if you want, my ID is in there and everything."  
  
"You expect me to believe that? I think not!" The sheriff stalked out.  
  
Psych let out a breath and sat down on the cot next to Sight.  
  
"Well, it was a good try. Where'd you get that name from anyways? You couldn't have   
just pulled somethin' like that out of your ass. Who is she?" Sight asked.  
  
"Ummm, she's me. That's my real name."  
  
"Really. Hehe, and I suppose the next thing you're goin' to tell me is that you really   
are the sheriff from October, and that you are really trackin' an outlaw."  
  
Psych didn't answer.  
  
"Um, Psych?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"I don't fucking believe this shit. You were serious?!"  
  
"Sight, it's not what you think! I never meant for this to happen!"  
  
"You were using me. An outlaw to catch an outlaw, eh? Who? Nevermind, I don't goddamn   
want to know. Let me get this shit straight. When we met each other, you damn well knew what I   
was?" Psych nodded. "Ok, and you still became friends with me? Or is that a lie too?"  
  
"Sight, I swear it's not like that. I'm looking for someone, and I hoped you could help   
me find him. Yes, I knew that you were an assassin, but that didn't matter to me. I just needed  
your help. We're still friends."  
  
"Oh no. No we ain't," said Sight, shaking her head quickly. "First you fucking well   
tried to kill me in Inepril, and now you're a goddamn sheriff? Sorry, Psycho, or should I say   
Aeya? You are on your own."  
  
"Sight--"  
  
"Don't talk to me. You're fucking lucky that we're in jail right now, or so help me,   
I'd so kill your lyin' ass. Unbe-fucking-lievable."  
  
The sheriff of Mei City had been listening to the conversation the whole time, and was   
kind of shocked to hear that Psych was actually a sheriff herself. Still, that didn't excuse   
her from killing a pile of innocent people. He was going to enjoy stretching her neck. Not as   
much as he was going to enjoy watching the other one die, but it would still be sweet.  
  
Sight lay on the cot, brooding. Every so often, she would glance to the floor where   
Psych was lying. Sight had been very angry and hurt that someone she considered her best friend   
would betray her like that. But that wasn't the reason she exploded. She knew damn well that   
the Mei City sheriff had been listening, and had put on that little show for his benefit. Sight   
was kind of sorry to lead Psych on like this, but this made them even.  
  
The next morning, the whole town it seemed gathered around the gallows to watch the   
lynching. Vash and Wolfwood were standing nearby, ready to put their plan into action.  
  
The sheriff led Psych and Sight out of the cell and into the town. Sight was first in   
line, and Psych was right behind her. A small grin played around the corners of her mouth as   
she thought about her escape plan. She started to hum "Taps", and got a slap upside the head   
for her troubles.  
  
"Kiss ass, ass," Sight spat at the sheriff, who pushed her roughly up to the gallows.   
He bound her hands behind her, and slipped the noose around her neck. Then it was Psych's turn.   
As Psych was maneuvered into the right position, she caught Sight's eye.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly, resigned to her fate.  
  
Sight smiled. "Psshh. Nonsense," she said, and let her legs go out from under her.   
Since the noose hadn't been tightened yet, her head slipped easily through the hole.  
  
Vash and Wolfwood saw the Sight go down. That shot their plans to hell, but they moved   
in anyways, kicking and punching anyone who got in their way. Vash ran up to Psych and cut her   
loose, while Wolfwood untied Sight's hands.  
  
During the commotion, Milly and Meryl acted out their part of the original plan by   
stealing back the women's weapons. Milly used her stun gun to clear a path into the police   
station. Meryl backed her up, waving her derringer's around threateningly.  
  
"I can't believe those two idiots talked me into this," muttered Meryl, following Milly   
farther into the police station, "I'm just as bad as those two women now."  
  
Milly ignored her and broke into the sheriff's office, "Grab their guns Meryl," she   
ordered, "I'll get their coats."  
  
Meryl was stunned by Milly's behavior, "Boy Milly, I never thought that you, of all   
people, could be so full of authority."  
  
"This is no time to play around Meryl," she said seriously, "Mr. Vash and Mr. Priest are   
counting on us to pull through for those two women."  
  
Meryl sighed and grabbed the weapons, "You're right. But if the chief ever finds out   
about this, we'll lose our jobs for sure." She followed Milly from the building, just in time to   
see Wolfwood and Vash causing a riot in the center of town.  
  
Wolfwood busted out with his cross and started to shoot anything and everything.  
  
"Hey pal!" cried Vash, seeing how careless he was being, "Don't kill anyone!"  
  
"Don't worry," he replied, not even looking at Vash, "No one's going to die. At least, I   
sure hope not. Heh, the Lord works in mysterious ways I guess."  
  
Psych was in shock. It was those same guys that they had met in December. Why the hell   
were they helping them? And why were they so heavily armed? She looked around for Sight in the   
crowd of confused people. She spotted her chasing down the sheriff, her lance gun at hand. How   
did she get her stuff back, and now that she had her gun, would she try to kill her?  
  
"There you are," breathed Milly, stopping in front of Psych, who was even more surprised   
now, "You sure are hard to find. Here."  
  
"What's that?" asked Psych, taking the pile of things that Milly and Meryl handed her.  
  
"Why your guns and belongings of course," snorted Meryl, looking not at all happy, "Now   
c'mon, let's get the hell out of here. I've broken enough laws for one day."  
  
"You guys alright?" called Vash, decking a police officer. He noticed that Psych was   
fully armed again and shot the two insurance girls a thumbs up, Vash style, "Hey, way to go   
Meryl and Milly! I knew I could count on you two!" he said, followed by a stream of his most   
raucous laughter  
  
Meryl blushed but then put her most peeved face on, "Will you and Wolfwood stopped   
messing around already? I swear to God, you two are worthless! Let's go Milly."  
  
"Yes Meryl," replied Milly, following her in the opposite direction of the chaos. Milly   
glanced behind her and saw that Psych looked very unsure of what she should do, "Are you coming   
with us, Ms. Outlaw?"  
  
"I, uhhh," Psych plopped her hat on her head and put her coat on quickly, "I guess I   
have no choice." She ran after them, momentarily looking back for a glimpse of Sight, but she   
was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where's your friend?" questioned Meryl, darting into an alleyway, "You two looked   
pretty much inseparable."  
  
"We're goin' through some tough times," replied Psych, "Don't worry 'bout us, we're   
still friends...I think."  
  
"Gee, you must have done something terrible to her..."  
  
"Milly! You really should mind your own business," reprimanded Meryl, "I'm sure she   
doesn't want someone like you nosing into her private life."  
  
Milly put her head down, "Sorry."  
  
"No," said Psych, giving Milly a smile, "It's ok. I'm just grateful for your help. May I   
ask, why you helped anyways?"  
  
Meryl stopped running and leaned, out of breath, against a wall. "Actually, it was Vash   
and Wolfwood's idea. Which reminds me, where the hell did they go?"  
  
"Them women went this way!" cried a voice, followed by numerous agreements.  
  
"Oh crap," said Psych, drawing her guns, "They found us. You two get outta here, I'll   
hold 'em off."  
  
Milly and Meryl looked at each other, "I'm afraid we can't do that," explained Meryl,   
"As employees of the Bernardelli Insurance Society it's our duty to keep an eye on you. You're   
just as reckless as Vash, and the last thing that we want is unnecessary destruction of public   
property."  
  
"Right Meryl!" agreed Milly, getting her stun gun ready.  
  
Psych grinned, "Aww, are you trying to say that you care?"  
  
"I...uh," Meryl stammered, "Of course not, we're just doing our job."  
  
"Besides Sheriff," added Milly, "It's also our duty as civilians to help you out, right?"  
  
Psych cocked her head in Milly's direction.  
  
"Sheriff?! Just be quiet Milly, you're embarrassing me," cried Meryl, "Brace yourselves,   
here they come!"  
  
"There they are! Shoot them dead!" yelled an officer, pulling his gun out.  
  
Psych fired at the wall in the alleyway, the bullet ricocheted and knocked the gun from   
his hand. Another man tried to rush them but Milly fired her stun gun, taking out not only him,   
but also the entire wall of a nearby house.  
  
"Oopsie," she said guiltily, turning around to look at her friend, "Meryl? Will we get   
in trouble for that?"  
  
"Not now Milly!" cried Meryl, firing her derringers madly.  
  
Psych was pretty impressed. These two weren't your regular, friendly, neighborhood   
insurance girls. "Heh, you gals are pretty good," said Psych, standing back and lighting a   
cigarette, "But you know what?" she took a deep drag, "I'm still better." Psych fired her gun   
into the air several times, taking out all their attackers immediately. She blew the smoke from   
her guns and put them away with one flick of her wrist. Milly and Meryl stood by, jaws on the   
ground, eyes as wide as dinner plates.  
  
"How'd you do that?" asked Milly, "You didn't even aim at them!"  
  
"I don't aim," replied Psych, "I ricochet, hence my name, Psychout the Ricochet."  
  
"I heard gunfire over there," said a voice.  
  
"Yeah so? I also hear gunfire over there, and over there, and even over there," replied   
another voice.  
  
"Where'd they run off to anyways?"  
  
"Hell if I know."  
  
"Well, you're the priest. Ask God for some help or something."  
  
"God isn't a damn genie, Vash. He doesn't randomly pop up and grant wishes."  
  
"What exactly does He do then?"  
  
"This is hardly the place to be discussing religion."  
  
"Fine. MILLY! MERYL! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Will you keep it down you moron! We finally lost those cops and you're just going to   
lead them back to us again."  
  
"Do you have a better idea then?"  
  
"...no."  
  
"Will you both please shut up?!" whispered Meryl, peeking around the alley's corner,   
"We're over here."  
  
"Praise the Lord," sighed Wolfwood, hurrying over with Vash behind him, "I'm so relieved.  
We thought you all got captured." He noticed Psych standing next to Milly, "So, where's your   
friend? It's kind of rude of her to just take off and not thank us for the help."  
  
"She isn't with you?" Psych was starting to get worried. She thought that Sight would   
have come to find her already, "Didn't you see her anywhere?"  
  
"No," said Vash, "She just took off."  
  
"Well, enough with the chit chat," interrupted Meryl, tapping her foot impatiently,   
"We're all now wanted criminals. We'd best get out of this town ASAP."  
  
Wolfwood nodded, "Meryl's right, for once. We'll have plenty of time later for   
introductions. C'mon, I know somewhere we can hide out for awhile, just until things die down a   
little bit." He started cautiously down the street. Everyone but Psych followed.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" called Vash, "You're in danger if you stay here."  
  
Psych shook her head, "I can't. I gotta find Sight. Thanks again." She waved and then   
took off in the opposite direction, back towards the center of town.  
  
Wolfwood sighed, "Talk about bad-manners. We risk our necks for those two and this is   
the way they repay us? Whoever said that being a Priest has its rewards anyways?"  
  
Vash put a friendly arm around Wolfwood's shoulder, grinning, "Like you once told me,   
'believers will be redeemed in the end'."  
  
Wolfwood growled incoherently, but followed the others out of town, then led them all to   
a raggedy shack.  
  
Meryl looked around and sniffed. "Ew. Crack a window or something. This place smells   
like mothballs."  
  
"Hey. Beggars can't be choosers. Besides, we won't be here for very long, just until   
it's safe to walk the streets," said Wolfwood, and sat down on a dusty couch.  
  
"Ummm, Wolfwood, do you have anything to eat around here? I'm getting kinda hungry."  
  
"Vash, I don't think you're going to fade away any time soon, so will you just relax?"   
Meryl said, sitting down on the cleanest part of the floor.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sight stood over the now deceased sheriff of Mei city and wiped her forehead with a dirty  
hand.   
  
"That was a little harder than I thought it'd be," Sight said, hobbling away. The   
sheriff had managed to shoot her in the right leg, just below her knee.  
  
A few minutes later, Psych came upon the dead sheriff, and also saw the bloody trail   
leading away from his body. "Sight," she said, and followed the trail.  
  
The trail led to, surprise surprise, a bar. Psych spotted her partner seated at one of   
the stools, totally ignoring her injured leg.  
  
"Hey, hey! Bartender, let me have another, m'kay?" The bartender was not about to   
argue.  
  
"You can have all you want, missy, just don't hurt anyone," the bartender said fearfully.   
"Ummm, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but it looks like you've been shot."  
  
Sight looked down at her leg. "So it does, so it does. Gives a whole new meaning to   
the term 'bloody mary' doesn't it? Eh, isn't the first time, certainly won't be the last, and   
I don't care. Where's my liquor?"  
  
Psych made her decision and sat down next to Sight, who pretended she wasn't there at   
first.  
  
"I'll have a ginger ale," Psych said, noticing the bartender get even paler. Sight   
looked over at her.  
  
"Yo, how's it goin'? How're the kids? Life treatin' ya well? Boy, you look good.   
The years have been kind, eh?"  
  
Psych was surprised, and a little nervous that Sight was being so nice.  
  
"You bitch," Sight snapped, sweeping her arms over the bar top and clearing all the   
drinks from it. The few people that had been brave enough to be there in the first place headed   
for the door. The bartender ducked behind the counter. Sight stood up, still ignoring her leg.  
  
Psych also got to her feet. She was used to Sight's mood swings. "I think you've had a   
bit too much excitement and too much to drink for one day. Whaddya say we go find a hotel?"  
  
"Too much to drink? Me? I think not. And whaddya say you shaddup!" Sight wavered on   
her feet and blinked her eyes rapidly. "You know what else? I think...think I'm sick," she   
slurred, and then proceeded to empty her stomach all over Psych's boots.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, 'm not done yet. 'm leg hurts like hell, and you're a bitch!"  
  
"Yeah, you said that already. Come on, let's get out of here," said Psych, trying to   
get one of Sight's arms over her shoulder. Sight pulled away roughly, sending herself ass over   
head into a table. She lay there, breathing heavily and trying to stop seeing double. "S'kinda   
funny. I think I see two traitors..."  
  
"Yeah, shut up," said Psych, flipping Sight over her shoulder and carrying her out of   
the bar, "Why do you always hafta do this to yourself?"   
  
Sight opened one eye slowly, "Why do you hafta be a bitch?"  
  
"Ok, I think we've established that I'm a lousy, no good, lying bitch," said Psych, "You   
know I never meant any of this to happen, right? I've gotten quite accustomed to my outlaw ways.  
It's been many years since I left October."  
  
Sight was already passed out though. Psych sighed and started walking in the direction   
of the desert.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" called a voice.  
  
Psych turned her head and saw Wolfwood walking towards her, massive cross at hand. He   
glanced at the limp form on her shoulder, "That your friend?"  
  
"I sure hope so," Psych snorted, "I don't go carrying around random drunken people   
covered in blood and vomit. It ain't somethin' I enjoy doin'."  
  
"Well, c'mon," he said, "I got a place you two can stay for awhile. I just pray that   
when your angry friend there wakes up, she doesn't decide to go on a shooting spree with us in   
the room."  
  
"I can't promise you anything, preacher," Psych replied, following him, "She's still   
pretty pissed at me. Called me a bitch several times."  
  
"So, what'd you do to her?" he asked, while they walked towards the shack in the   
distance, "Must have been something pretty rotten."  
  
"Why don't you mind your own damn business? I have a few things I wanna ask you too, but   
you don't see me being nosy."  
  
"Like what kinds of things?"  
  
"For instance, what in the hell kind of priest are you?" she asked.  
  
Wolfwood was silent for a moment, "A damn good one."  
  
"Good answer," she said sarcastically.  
  
Wolfwood suddenly stopped in his tracks. He turned around and looked at Sight, his eyes   
full of hate.  
  
"Hey, what's the problem?" she asked, a confused look on her face, "Why are ya stopping   
here?"  
  
Wolfwood didn't answer. Instead, he stood his cross up and flipped one of the buckles,   
sending the cloth covering fluttering to the ground. Psych exhaled sharply when he hit another   
button, releasing the deadly weapons inside. He picked up two guns and cocked them, then aimed   
them at Psych's head.  
  
"What the hell-Are you insane??" she yelled, backing up. There was nothing she could do   
to protect herself, Sight's weight holding her back from grabbing her own guns. "Look, I was   
just joking around with you before! No need to kill me!"  
  
He smiled evilly, and fired one of the guns.  
  
-end part 5 (what a place to end it, eh?) 


	6. Bloodlines

Rated R for swearing and some violence  
Contact- you can reach the authors of this story at:  
XXBlueiceeXX@msn.com (jenny)  
Demon_darkhorse@hotmail.com (kelly)  
Please send us any comments, complaints, or even, sniff sniff, flames and hate mail, I know you're all just dying to talk to us.   
  
I don't own Trigun, wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. If you sue me, all you'll get is a pile of eighties toys and a heap of brain rotting anime. Damn, now you ARE going to sue me! Please don't! I'd whither away and die without my Trigun!! Hehe, Just borrowing some of the characters, I'll put them back safe and sound when I'm done, although Wolfwood might be a bit broken down…   
  
Jenny-"Mmmm…Wolfwood"  
Kelly-"Your Wolfwood obsession is getting old."  
Jenny-"That will never happen!"  
Kelly-"Remember Clef? Ring a bell? You liked him before Wolfwood."  
Jenny-"Well…uh…umyeah."  
Kelly-"Sight's got some secrets of her own, eh?"  
Jenny-"Wha? I wasn't listening." ::drawing little hearts around a pic of our fav priest::  
Kelly-"That's very sad. Sad and….sad."  
******  
  
He smiled evilly, and fired one of the guns. The bullet clipped Psych's hat.  
  
"That was one of my best hats you jerk! What was that for?" Psych asked, still holding onto Sight's dead weight.  
  
Wolfwood scrunched up his face. "Grrr, uhg get out of here," he said with an effort.  
  
"What? Hey, you brought us here, ass. Besides, Sight needs help. Wait, wait! What're you doing now? Don't point that thing at me!" Psych shouted as Wolfwood aimed his gun at her again.  
  
"Mr. Priest! What's going on? Meryl, Mr. Vash, something's wrong with Mr. Wolfwood!"  
  
Vash and Meryl came out of the shack. Meryl ran up to Wolfwood and shook him. "What're you doing? I'm not going to let you kill them after we risked our lives to save them!"  
  
"Uhng. It's...it's not...me. Something's making me do this. I don't want to hurt them," Wolfwood said, starting to sweat.  
  
Vash's head shot up as he "felt" something. ~It's him~ he thought.  
  
"Meryl, Milly, get these two out of here now!"  
  
"But Vash," Meryl protested.  
  
"Just do it! It's a matter of life and death!"  
  
"If you say so!"  
  
Just then, Sight moved and fell from Psych's shoulder.  
  
"Great. Watch out, she's angry when she has a hangover," Psych said, backing up.  
  
To her surprise, Sight leapt to her feet and aimed the lancer into the distance. Vash followed her aim.  
  
"He's there. He's done this before, and now he's got Wolfwood. You and your friend should get out of here," Vash told Sight.  
  
"No."  
  
"Who in the hell are you talking about? Sight?" Psych asked, totally lost.  
  
"His name's Legato Bluesummers," Vash explained.  
  
Psych looked at Vash sharply. "Legato? I met him back in Inepril."  
  
"You're lucky to be alive. Legato can control people with his thoughts. He's got Wolfwood right now," Vash said.  
  
"You guys just gonna stand there, or are you gonna help me out? A man of the cloth only has so much faith, you know," Wolfwood said, still trying to fight Legato's control.  
  
"Sight, can you see him?" Psych asked, looking at her friend.  
  
"Yes. How much do you care, Psych?"  
  
"Hm?" Psych asked, not understanding. "Oh. Oh my. He was controlling me back in Inepril. He shot you!"  
  
"He's a dead man. Just give me the word," Sight said emotionlessly.  
  
"No! You can't kill him! No one has to die!" Vash shouted.  
  
"If I don't shoot him here, I may never get another chance. He's obviously got something against us."  
  
Before Vash could stop her, Sight pulled the trigger.  
  
"Did you get him?" Psych asked.  
  
Wolfwood shook his head. "She must have. I don't feel like killing you anymore."  
  
"That's wonderful. Sight?"  
  
"I dunno. I'm pretty sure I hit him, but he dropped behind a sand dune. I don't think he's dead. Unfortunately." Sight turned around and pointed at Psych's feet. "Sorry about your boots."  
  
Psych looked down. "Don't worry about it. I think I deserved it. Partners?" she asked and stuck out her hand.  
  
"Partners," Sight agreed and shook it.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"So Vash, why didn't you tell us about Legato sooner?" Meryl asked, snappishly.  
  
"Vash? As in Vash the Stampede?" Psych asked.  
  
"How'd you figure that out?" Vash whined.  
  
"Gee I dunno. Maybe cuz you fit the description of him perfectly? It doesn't matter though. Anyways, you were going to tell us about Legato?"  
  
"I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know," Vash said.  
  
"Who is he, anyways?" Wolfwood asked, lighting a cigarette for himself and Psych.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. One day he just showed up. I think he's the leader of a band of outlaws called the Gung-ho Guns."  
  
"He's not."  
  
Everyone looked at Sight.  
  
"You know him?" Vash asked.  
  
"Sort of. He runs with the Gung-ho Guns, but he's not their leader. Someone else is, but I'm not sure who. Whoever it is hired Legato," Sight said.  
  
"We've got a big problem if he's after us," Meryl said.  
  
"He's not after you, he's after me," Vash said.  
  
"For the reward?" Wolfwood asked. "Nah. Someone like him would have no trouble getting that kind of money. It's gotta be personal. So, what'd you do to him, Vash?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Vash squeaked defensively. "Why does everything always have to be my fault?"  
  
"Because it usually is," said Meryl.  
  
Psych was looking at Sight, who seemed to be brooding. "Why would he have controlled me four months ago in Inepril? What did I do to him?"  
  
"You threatened to kill him," Sight said.  
  
"Well, yeah, but--HEY!! How do you know? You were drunk and playing 'pocket pool' with some guys!"  
  
Sight looked uncomfortable. "Ummmm...I knew he was there."  
  
"Whaddaya mean by that?" Psych demanded. "If you knew, why didn't you say anything? And why'd you shoot me if you knew he was controlling me?"  
  
"Don't get loud. First of all, I didn't know at the time that you threatened him. Second of all, shooting you was the only way I could think of to break his spell over you. Third of all, get off my case!! You shot me first!"  
  
"I get the feeling there's something else you're not telling me. How do you know him? And how do you know what he can do?"  
  
Sight was quiet for a while and everyone was waiting anxiously for an answer.  
  
"We kinda grew up together."  
  
"WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Poor Ms. Sight," said Milly sympathetically.  
  
"How in the hell did you end up growing up with a psycho like that?" Meryl shouted.  
  
"Well excuse me! I didn't realize I had a choice over who my brother could be," Sight snapped.  
  
This time no one bothered to yell. They just sat there with their jaws on the floor.  
  
"Look, it's not as bad as you think. He's only my half brother, and he might as well be a stranger for all the damn I give about him. I intend to send him to hell the first chance I get, and if you get in my way again, Vash the Stampede, you might be joining him."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You didn't need to know, Psych. It's the same reason you didn't tell me about you being a sheriff. Anyways, our problem now is what to do about him. He might be after me too," Sight said.  
  
"Well, I think we should split up. Give him two moving targets," Wolfwood said.  
  
"No. I'm not running from him. He's got to be stopped," Vash said vehemently.  
  
Sight nodded. "I agree. I think Vash and I should go after him alone."  
  
"No way am I leaving you to deal with Legato alone!" Psych shouted. "Besides, you're going to need our help, right guys?" she asked the other three.  
  
Vash shook his head. "No no no. I'm going after him alone. Without you," he said, looking at Sight.  
  
"I think not. He's my brother, I should get first dibs on his head."  
  
"You can't kill him."  
  
"Oh yeah? Watch me."  
  
"He'll control you and kill you."  
  
"No he won't. We share more than just blood. I can do some things he can do. He's not going to control me. I can block him. Anyways, how about this. You can go talk to him or whatever you want to do. If he doesn't listen or if he gets violent, I get to shoot him."  
  
"You're not killing anyone," Vash insisted.  
  
Before Sight could respond, Wolfwood held up his hands. "Enough. I'm tired. Being controlled took a lot out of me. Why don't we all get some sleep and then we'll discuss whether to kill or not to kill Legato."  
  
"Fine," Sight said, and promptly laid down on the floor and fell asleep.  
  
"Liquor," Psych said, pointing her thumb at Sight. Milly smiled.  
  
"Well, g'night everyone," Vash said and started to snore.  
  
"Good night Mr. Vash," Milly said, "and Mr. Priest, and Meryl, and--"  
  
"MILLY!! Go to sleep!" shouted Meryl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sometime during the night, Psych awoke. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness before checking out her surroundings.  
  
"Whew, almost forgot where I was for a sec." She looked over and saw that Sight was missing from her spot on the floor. Psych got up and went outside.  
  
"Why're you out here?" she asked, sitting next to her friend.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. You?"  
  
"The same." The two were silent for a while before Sight spoke.  
  
"I'm thinking about going back home. To Augusta."  
  
"Why? There's nothing there for you. From what I hear, there's nothing there for anyone."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I wanna see if my house is still standing. There's something there that I would like to use. I was hoping that I'd never have to use it though."  
  
Psych raised an eyebrow. "Care to let me in on your little secret? You seem to be keeping a lot of them lately."  
  
"You have no idea," Sight muttered, taking off her sunglasses. "You've seen my multicolored eyes, right?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. They're kinda cool. I bet if you stopped wearing those sunglasses you'd scare a pile of people."  
  
Sight chuckled. "Most likely. But I can do something much worse than taking off my sunglasses."  
  
"Excuse me?" Psych asked as Sight put a hand up to her face. There was a slight suction noise.  
  
"Give me your hand Psych," she said.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?" she asked, but held out her hand anyways. She looked down at the smooth marble-like object in her hand.  
  
"Please tell me this is not what I think it is," she said.  
  
"Maybe. What do you think it is?"  
  
"Well, I'm hoping it's your lucky marble or something, but I think it's your eye."  
  
"Ding ding ding, we have a winner! That's the blue eye. My eyes are naturally gold, like Legato's, but that one is how I aim at distant things. It's like binocular vision in one eye."  
  
"That's creepy," Psych said, handing Sight's eye back to her and wiping her hand on her pants. "How'd you lose it in the first place?"  
  
Sight popped her eye back in. "Well, I guess it'll come as no surprise to you that it's Legato's fault. We never got along as kids and we fought constantly. Not just sibling rivalry, but actual fighting. When we fought, it was with the intention of maiming or killing the other. Let's see, I think I was 16 or 17 when we got into a death match. By that time, we were both able to use guns, and we each had one of our own. It started as a fistfight, but it graduated to guns. We ended up shooting each other. I hit him in the left shoulder, and he missed. Then he jumped on me and stabbed my eye out with a hidden knife. We got split up after that."  
  
"Wow," was all Psych could say.  
  
"Yeah. I got to walk around like a damn pirate for a year or so while they made my eye. I had a patch for every day of the week."  
  
Psych laughed. "Can I ask you about your powers?"  
  
"I spose. For one thing, I'm nowhere near as strong as Legato and I know it. I can block him so he can't control me, and I might be able to shield a couple of people for a short time. I can sort of mind speak too, but only to people that can receive. Like Vash. I could talk to him if I wanted to. I've already tried talking to you, and it doesn't work. Sorry."  
  
"That's a shame."  
  
"Well, I suppose we should hit the sack," yawned Sight, stretching, "I better clean up this leg first though, it's killin' me."  
  
"That's cuz it's all full of sand and shit, idiot," laughed Psych, getting up and heading back to the shack.  
  
-end part 6 


	7. Fragile Bonds

Part Seven- Fragile Bonds  
  
Rated R for swearing and some violence  
Contact- you can reach the authors of this story at:  
XXBlueiceeXX@msn.com (jenny)  
Demon_darkhorse@hotmail.com (kelly)  
Please send us any comments, complaints, or even, sniff sniff, flames and hate mail, I know you're all just dying to talk to us.   
  
I don't own Trigun, wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. If you sue me, all you'll get is a pile of eighties toys and a heap of brain rotting anime. Damn, now you ARE going to sue me! Please don't! I'd whither away and die without my Trigun!! Hehe, Just borrowing some of the characters, I'll put them back safe and sound when I'm done, although Wolfwood might be a bit broken down…   
  
Jenny-"I believe that this is my favorite chapter to date."  
Kelly-"Psych and Sight have absolutely no morals."  
Jenny-"Of all places to rob, a damn church." ::shakes head sadly::  
Kelly-"Plah plah!"  
Jenny-"What as that all about?"  
Kelly-"I'm running out of things to say dammit. Give me a break here!"  
Jenny-"You? Run out of things to say? Wow. I never thought the day would come…."   
Kelly-::points:: Look! Wolfwood naked as the day he was first priested!!"  
Jenny-"Where? Where?!"  
Kelly-"Sucker."  
******  
  
Psych slowly opened the shack's door, making sure she didn't wake anyone. She tiptoed in the direction of where she thought her bed was. She stepped over a lumpy object, and much to her surprise it cracked and then groaned. "What in the--?"  
  
"My damn back! Jesus!"  
  
"Mr. Priest?! What happened to not taking the Lord's name in vain?"  
  
"Went out the goddamn window! Someone stepped on my back!"  
  
"Hey, I'm so sorry," apologized Psych, backing up and crushing Meryl's hand and then Milly's leg, "Oops, don't mind me, terribly sorry. Pardon me, pardon me, sorry about that foot. Isn't there any damn light in this fucking shanty?! Whoaaaaa!!" Psych fell backwards, arms flapping in the air wildly for balance. She landed on something hard and metal. "What's this shit? My ass!" She used a free hand to grope the strange object.  
  
"Don't touch it! Don't touch it!!" yelled Wolfwood, but he was too late.  
  
"Hey, I found a switch. Maybe it's a light," Psych said, flipping it at the same moment. It started to vibrate underneath Psych and she looked wildly around the dark room for help, "Whhhhaaatt iiissss hhhaaaaappennninggggg?"  
  
"For the love of God, get outta here!" Wolfwood yelled, tearing out of the shack. Milly and Meryl followed, fighting Vash for possession of the exit. Psych blinked. 'What the hell was going on-oh hello. We have liftoff!' She jumped off and dived headfirst from the shack just as a huge boom shook the ground. The shack went up in flames, and pieces. Lumber showered down on the cranky people as they watched their only shelter burn to a crisp.  
  
"Wonderful," said Meryl, clapping Psych's back.  
  
"Wow, that sure was a big explosion," giggled Milly. Everyone gave her an evil look, "What did I say?"  
  
"There goes our only place to stay," sighed Wolfwood, plopping down onto the sand, "Wait, MY CROSS!!! OOOOHH SHIT!!!!" He pulled at his hair and jumped up and danced an angry jig.  
  
Psych rubbed the back of her head and smiled, "Gee, I'm so sorry. Where's Sight?"  
  
"Here," a hand waved around from underneath a pile of debris, "Ouuuch. Little help? Boy, if I wasn't fucked up before I sure as hell am now. What the hell did you do Psych?"  
  
Psych started to pull the still burning boards from her friend's mangled body, "Gee, I'm sorry again."  
  
"What the hell are we going to do now?" hollered Wolfwood, "You two are nothing but trouble!"  
  
"You're the damn priest!" yelled Sight, "Get to consoling!"  
  
"I ain't that kind of priest!" he yelled back, getting nose to nose with Sight, who fell down.  
  
"Ooof," she said, "Damn, those things are lethal. Damn cactus." She gestured to his unshaven chin, "One word for you: Gillette."  
  
He turned away, offended, "I'll have you know that some women think my chin hair is sexy."  
  
"Cheap whores think anything's sexy, if the price is right," retorted Sight, getting to her feet, "And why don't you lay offa us?"  
  
"Me? Lay off of you?" cried Wolfwood, turning red, "Why don't you lay off of my chin hairs!"  
  
"This is stupid," commented Psych.  
  
"You shut up!" Wolfwood and Sight said in unison.  
  
"This is your fault!" Wolfwood pointed at Psych, "Clumsy ass reject of an outlaw!"  
  
"Reject?!" screamed Psych, starting towards him while rolling her sleeves up, "Say that to my face you lame excuse for a preacher!"  
  
"I will then!" he stomped towards her, steam pouring from his ears, "You are going to hell for insulting a man of God!"  
  
Psych rolled her eyes, "Oh my Satan, I'm crushed," she said dryly.  
  
Meryl jumped between the two, "C'mon! Stop this nonsense already! Everyone is tired, and cranky, and -"  
  
"Unholy," interrupted Psych, looking at Wolfwood.  
  
"Why you!!" he stepped in front of her like he was going to do something, but then threw his hands up in disgust, "Goddamn! I can't hit a woman, no matter how unwomanly she is!"  
  
"I can hit a man though," Psych decked him, as hard as she could.  
  
"Enough!" cried Vash, flinging Psych roughly aside, "Are you all insane? Stop this mindless violence! We're never going to solve anything with this childish behavior."  
  
Psych growled at Wolfwood and he growled back, from the corner of his split lip.  
  
"Okay, where are we going to sleep tonight? My leg is really killin' me. Seriously. I think it's getting gangrenous. Why don't we just go into town and hide in an inn or something."  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"What? Okay, okay, bad idea. Anyone else?"  
  
"Why don't we walk to another town?" Milly asked.  
  
"Good thinking Milly! That way we can get seen by whoever passes us and get dehydrated in the desert!" said Meryl.  
  
"Really? You think it's a good idea?"  
  
"Nevermind. Wait, I think I've got it! We can hide in a church! Wolfwood's a priest, he should be able to get us in no problem!" Meryl said.  
  
"There's a priest here? Holy shit, where?" Psych asked, looking around. "All I see is a broom haired blonde guy, a giant woman, a short woman, a bleeding woman, and some unshaven mongrel."  
  
"Hey, I'm not blonde!" Wolfwood shouted. Vash looked at him all crazy.  
  
"She means you're the unshaven mongrel, Wolfwood," Vash said.  
  
"Shut up," Wolfwood snapped. "Why is everyone picking on me? Why Lord? Why?"  
  
"He doesn't answer under qualified wannabe priests," Psych said.  
  
Before Wolfwood could respond, Sight hobbled between them. "Look'ere. I'm getting real tired of hearing you two bicker. Either shut up, or go somewhere else. I have a bullet lodged somewhere in my leg, and I have a headache. Enough."  
  
Psych stuck her tongue out at Sight, and turned her back on Wolfwood. "You can't tell me what to do. I'll tease the bastard all I want."  
  
"Bastard??" Wolfwood cried, turning around, "Just who the hell do you think  
you are anyways? You know what? We saved your useless hides so you can get lost now. I don't need this kind of aggravation right now, I have enough problems of my own."  
  
Psych snorted, "Problems eh? You got problems? Well excuuuuuse me! I'm  
sorry to disturb you since you're the only one with issues here. I forgot that you were being hunted down by every lawman from here to December. I also forgot that you were the one that got a hole blasted in your leg. Oh wait, that wasn't you at all. It was me and Sight, ya ass."  
  
"Can we please get going?" asked Meryl impatiently, "It's almost dawn and we gotta get outta here before someone sees us. Wolfwood, where's your cross?"  
  
"It blowed up reeeeal damn good!" laughed Sight. She slapped her thighs and screamed, "Yeeeeeee haw!", right in the grouchy priest's face, "Ow! My damn leg! It was worth it though! Yeeee haw!"  
  
"Hey Wolfwood! I found your cross!" called Vash, who was digging in the pile of shanty scattered everywhere, "It's a little dented...and melted...but still good."  
  
Wolfwood grumbled something and went to retrieve his ruined toy. Psych and  
Sight watched with shit eating grins on their faces. A few minutes later, the group was on their way back to Mei City. It was still dark out when they reached town an hour later.  
  
"It's still early," stated Milly, noticing it was dark out yet, "I'm hungry, I'll take a plate of buttermilk pancakes with blueberry syrup and a cold glass of chocolate milk please."  
  
"Shhhh," shushed Meryl, "Do you want to wake the whole city up Milly? Be quiet for the 10th time!"  
  
"Both of you just shut up! The church is on the next block," said Wolfwood, walking quickly as if trying to lose them.  
  
"Wait up Mr. Priest!!" cried Milly, running to catch up, "Hey! Where are those two women? They were right behind me a minute ago..." Milly stopped next to Meryl and turned around and scanned the empty streets.  
  
"They're gone," said Vash, "Forget them, let's get to the church. They'll catch up when they're good and ready."  
  
"But what if they try to kill Legato?" Meryl asked, hands on hips, "Are you just going to let them get killed by that madman?"  
  
"Ohyeah. Forgot about that."  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing? The sun's almost up! C'mon!" said Wolfwood, pushing open the door of the broken down church.  
  
Vash sighed wearily but heeded Wolfwood's advice. The insurance girls followed close behind. But he took one last look back, and thought, 'I shouldn't let them go alone, but I can't take the others with me. I can't get them involved.'  
  
"What can I do for you ladies?" the gunsmith yawned.  
  
Sight looked at the man's stock of guns. Psych whistled appreciatively.  
  
"You've got some nice artillery here. Mind if we take it?" Psych asked.  
  
The man yawned again. "Huh? Take it?"  
  
"Yeah. We need guns, lots of guns," Sight said, "Liquor too, if ya got it."  
  
"Must everything have to deal with booze?" Psych asked, a cigarette hanging off her lip. She was busy lifting guns and stashing them into a bag. "Check this shit out. Grenades! I haven't seen one of these in years," she said, turning it around in her hand. She stuck it in her pocket for future reference.  
  
While Psych was busy with weapons, Sight took care of transportation. "Keys," she said, holding out her hand and looking at it.  
  
"H-here. Take whatever you want, just don't hurt me!" he said, but his hand under the counter. Sight pulled her lancer and aimed it at him. The barrel touched his temple.  
  
"Come on now," Sight said, and waved her hand again. The keys dropped into her palm. "Thanks. Ok, Psych, let's go. Have a nice day, sir," Sight said, tipping her hat. She walked out and got in the truck.  
  
"Psych, what the hell are you doing?" She asked as her friend ran back inside. She came back out with an armload of weapons.  
  
"Sorry, I thought they were pretty. Hold on, I forgot some," Psych said, and ran back in.  
  
"HEY!! Enough!" Sight yelled when Psych came out with the second pile. "Now get in the truck and let's get out of here!"  
  
"Hehe. Hey, whose shades are those? Didn't the cops take yours? Uh-oh, I hope they don't belong to who I think they belong to."  
  
Sight chuckled. "What are you talking about? These are my sunglasses. Oh here, I got you something too," she said, and tossed Psych something shiny.  
  
"Oh hell no! You stole his cigarettes too? He's gonna be pissed!"  
  
Sight shook her coat some more, and more stuff fell out. "Let's see..."  
  
"Christ, damn general store in there."  
  
"I've got a few derringers courtesy of Meryl, some pudding from Milly, though I can't believe she carries this around with her, and this heavy ass gun from Vash."  
  
"Oooo, you can have the derringers, I call Vash's gun. Hey, do you have Wolfwood's cross in there?" Psych asked, poking her head into Sight's coat.  
  
"Excuse me? Yeah, I'm trying to drive here, and I'm still wearing the coat. Get your head out of there!"  
  
"Awww, gee. I gotta pee. Pull over."  
  
"Jumpin' Jesus H. Christ on a trampoline! We just robbed a weapon shop and we robbed the people that rescued us. Don't you think that we need to make some speed?"  
  
"What is this 'we' garbage? I didn't rob our rescuers, *you* did. Damn Klepto and shit. Sticky fingers Mcgee. C'mon I gotta PEE!"  
  
"Aggh," Sight said pulling the truck over. Psych jumped out before the vehicle was totally stopped. "Don't take too long."  
  
"I'm just goin' pee, it's not like I'm going to give birth or anything," she said, and ran inside the first building she saw, which happened to be a church.  
  
"Hey Padre!! Where's your bathroom? I gotta PEE!! C'mon! I'll do it right here on the pew, then."  
  
"No, no, no. Please, right this way. And could you lower your voice? You're in a house of God," said a priest.  
  
"Ohyeah," she said, and went into the bathroom. While she was busy, she lit a cigarette. After she was done, she opened the door, cigarette still in her mouth.  
  
"Hello. I knew I heard something loud and obnoxious in here."  
  
Psych nearly shit her pants when she saw Wolfwood leaning against the wall.  
  
"H-hi! Fancy seeing you here, in a place of God, no less. Well, nice to see ya, goodbye!" Psych said, and turned.  
  
"Don't you have something you want to give me?" Wolfwood asked. "Or should I say, somethings?"  
  
Psych turned around. "What? I don't have anything! Are you accusing me of stealing?" she asked, and held out her arms. Numerous stolen items fell from her coat. She looked down. "Whooa...... uh...Praise the Lord! Halle-damn-lujah! It's a mother fuckin' miracle!! Lookit this! I'm a genie!! Well, since you've got your stuff back, I guess I'll be going."  
  
"I don't think so," Wolfwood said, and took the cigarette out of her mouth.  
  
"Uheheh, uh, yeah," Psych said, and then tried to run away. Wolfwood grabbed her coat.  
  
"My pudding!" Milly yelled, and tackled Psych. Psych then proceeded to get fucked up.  
  
Sight looked at her stolen pocket watch, courtesy, once again, of Meryl. "Jeez," she said, and put the truck into drive. She rammed the truck into the church, driving up the aisle and to the brawl. "HEY!! Psych!! I thought you were just goin' pee! I didn't think that you were going to need my help to do it!"  
  
Psych managed to get free of the four people piled on top of her. She hopped into the truck, but not before picking Vash's gun up.  
  
"Hey! You gave her my cigarettes!! Thou shalt not steal!!" Wolfwood yelled when he saw Sight.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, thou shalt kisseth asseth!!" Sight shouted, and threw the truck into reverse. On their way out, both women grabbed collection plates and whatever else of value they could find that was within easy reach.  
  
"Drive by robbing!!" Psych yelled.  
  
"What are you doing? You are defiling a house of God!! Stop at once!" The priest yelled, waving his hands and stepping in front of the escaping vehicle.  
  
"Stop this!" Sight yelled back, and flipped him off, just before running him down with the truck. His rosary beads showered down as he yelled "Sinners!" while shaking his fist. "Mother fuckers," he muttered as the truck sped away. "That's the third goddamn time this week."  
  
Vash came up next to the bruised priest, watching the truck disappear. 'What am I going to do now? They took my gun.... Will they really go and try to kill Legato? They are brash enough to rob a church, so it's a possibility. I have to stop them.'  
  
"Do you think we went too far this time?" asked Psych, counting the collection plate cash.  
  
"You can never go too far," replied Sight, adjusting her new sunglasses.  
  
"We just robbed a house of God." She waited patiently for a reaction from Psych but didn't get any, "And ran down a priest!"  
  
"Yeah? Remember that orphanage we robbed a few weeks ago? Or how about that hospital we cleaned out back in Inepril, even after they were so nice to us," Sight said, "You didn't care then."  
  
"Yeah but..." Psych looked at the large silver gun in her hand, "They helped us and trusted us though. And you stole from them."  
  
"I didn't see you giving it back!" cried Sight, pointing at the gun, "And I bet that if that damn preacher's cross gun was in there, you'd just thief that too."  
  
Psych thought for a moment, "Yeah, but you gotta admit that that cross gun looks pretty damn cool...and it vibrated."  
  
"That is sooo nasty!" Sight's face looked disgusted, "Damn pervert up in here."  
  
~"Where you going?"~  
  
Sight turned the wheel sharply and hit a sand dune, "What the fuck??"  
  
"What is you hollarin' fo'?" Psych asked, shaking sand out of her ears, "Are you drunk? Did you drink that damned holy water? Haven't you ever heard the stories about drinking that?"  
  
"Shut up," Sight yelled, "I'm conversating."  
  
Psych's eyes got wide, "Oh really. You do that. I'm stepping out for a smoke. Ta ta loony."  
  
~"None of your damn business," Sight said mentally, "This is an unlisted number you know."~  
  
~"Not when you have my gun it isn't. I want it back."~  
  
~Sight laughed, "Come and get it all high and mighty humanoid typhoon. You're too chicken to do anything about it. I can read you like a book."~  
  
~"You can read?"~  
  
~"Ha ha. Funny. I'm going to kill Legato, whether you like it or not. The gun has nothing to do with this. You're just trying to stall the inevitable."~  
  
~"Turn around. I want you to see something."~  
  
"AY!" yelled Psych, already on her ninth cigarette, "Are you done talking to yourself or what?"  
  
Sight turned around and saw an approaching thomas. "H-hey!! How do you stop this thing!!! Aaaaaaahhh!!" Vash was thrown off of the thomas and landed on the truck's roof.  
  
"It's raining weirdos!!" Psych pointed. Her cigarette dropped from her mouth. "God damn!"  
  
"How in the fuck did you get here?" Sight asked, walking up to Vash.  
  
"I dunno. Got any water?"  
  
"Sight doesn't drink water. Only hard liquor. Though she did just drink some holy water that made her talk to herself."   
  
"Um..shut the hell up," said Sight, rolling her eyes, "We were talking through our minds."  
  
Psych blinked, "Oh."  
  
"I guess I'm going with you two now," said Vash, jumping down from the truck's dented roof. He sat in Psych's seat and took a swig of water from her canteen. He made a face and put the water down, "Tastes like an ashtray. Bleeeh."  
  
"Actually," smiled Psych, "That is what I used it for."  
  
Vash started to spit crazily and he rubbed his tongue on his coat sleeve, "That's disgusting! You two act like men."  
  
Sight gave Psych a look and then turned back to Vash, who was reclined in the chair, relaxing. "Don't get too comfortable. You're not going and that's final."  
  
Vash yawned, "Come on ladies, I'm not going to get up so you might as well put up with me for the time being. Besides, I know where Legato and the Gung-ho Guns are headed to."  
  
Sight perked up immediately, "How do you know that? Where are they going?"  
  
"Tell us," Psych cried, grabbing Vash by the collar, shaking him, "One of them Gung-ho bastards killed my brother! I want my revenge! I can finally complete my job!"  
  
"Take me with you and give me back my gun and I will tell you," said Vash, a twinkle in his eye, "Take it or leave it."  
  
Sight sighed, "Fine, you can come with us. But I warn you, if you get in my way I will kill you."  
  
Vash didn't look too impressed by her threat, "Uh huh, sure. Let's go."  
  
Sight got into the drivers seat and Psych was forced to sit in-between Vash and her friend. It wasn't exactly roomy either.  
  
"Hey, move that skinny elbow of yours over dammit," complained Psych, pushing Vash over.  
  
"I'll move my elbow when you stop blowing that smoke around," Vash said, poking her even more, "That stuff will kill you! And me!"  
  
Psych took a deep puff of smoke and blew it slowly into Vash's face. He coughed a few times and waved his hand around, "Don't tell me where I can or can't smoke."  
  
"I'm with Vash for once," Sight said, cracking a window, "Put that shit out already. It's making my eye water."  
  
Psych growled and put out the end of her cigarette on her coat and then stuck it behind her ear, next to the one that was usually there. "You people are such goddamn babies. At least the priest didn't mind my smokin'."  
  
"That's because he smokes almost as much as you do," cried Sight, "Of course he wouldn't care!"  
  
"Now what the hell am I supposed to do?" Psych grumbled, "Smokin' was the only thing I had to keep myself occupied."  
  
Sight pushed a silver canteen into her hand, "Here. Knock yourself out."  
  
"What's this?" Psych unscrewed the cap and sniffed it. She pulled it away from her immediately, "I am not going to drink that."  
  
"Hey my friend," Sight glanced over at Psych, "That's Hooch. Expensive stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I don't drink."  
  
"I wish you'd start, you're beginning to annoy me. You probably couldn't handle it anyways, you wuss," Sight taunted.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Fine!" Psych started to chug the burning liquid down and she didn't stop until the canteen was empty, "Whoa."  
  
"There, that wasn't that bad, was it?" Sight asked, "Psych? Psych? Buddy, are you alright?"  
  
Psych turned green, "I don't feel so hot. That stuff was terrible! hic My head is spinning...."  
  
Sight laughed and patted Psych's back, "Welcome to the wonderful world of being drunk my friend."  
  
"I...hic ain't not drunk," Psych slurred. Sight's eyebrow rose at the sound of the double negative coming out of Psych's usually intelligent mouth, "How could I be drank already? I'm as sober as a...as a...hell, I dunno."  
  
Vash started to chuckle, "Yeah, you aren't drunk."  
  
Psych turned her head in his direction and gave him what she thought was her most flattering smile. She winked at him, "H-hey hic you're a pretty handsome man. I mean, men. Damn there's a lot of you. I sort of liked that priest man. He weren't too shabby." She started to laugh uncontrollably, one hand draped over Vash's shoulder, "Jus don't you tell him I said that, ok? It's our little secret.... Oooh, I like your coat. What color is it?"  
  
"Um...red?"  
  
"Red, eh?" Psych smiled crookedly, "Red." She began to laugh even more when she said red again, "REEEEEEED. Boy, that's a funny word. Let's try another. OOOORANGE." She laughed again, slapping her thighs happily.  
  
"Geez," Sight shook her head, trying to concentrate on the road, "You're a wacky drunk! No wonder you don't drink."  
  
Suddenly her mood shifted and she began to cry, "Everyone is always so mean to me. Why can't I smoke wherever I want? It's not fair." She sobbed into her hands. Vash tried to move as close to the door as possible to get away from her, "Why are you moving away from me?? Don't you like me?? Boohooooooo wahhhh!!"  
  
"Psych, chill out already," Sight said worriedly, "This is all my fault. I never should have forced you to drink."  
  
"You all hate me!! Especially that priest! I was so rotten to him and then I punched him! I can't stop hic cryin'!" Psych bawled on Vash's shoulder, "Then I took his last smoke. I'm such a bitch! Waaa haaa haaa haaaaaa! I don't wanna go to hell!"  
  
Vash patted her back and looked at Sight, "Never give her alcohol again!"  
  
"Oh ho, believe me, I won't."  
  
Psych began to giggle again, "YEEEEEELLOOOW!"  
  
"Will you sober up already!!" cried Sight, "Vash, where are we going already? I need to get out of this damned truck!"  
  
"Aw gee Sight," laughed Psych, leaning on her now, "Can I play with your eye?"  
  
The truck drove further into the distance, oblivious to the sad future that awaited the occupants.  
  
-end part 7 


	8. On to Augusta: City in Ruins

Part Eight- On to Augusta: City in Ruins  
  
Rated R for swearing and some violence  
Contact- you can reach the authors of this story at:  
XXBlueiceeXX@msn.com (jenny)  
Demon_darkhorse@hotmail.com (kelly)  
Please send us any comments, complaints, or even, sniff sniff, flames and hate mail, I know you're all just dying to talk to us.   
  
I don't own Trigun, wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. If you sue me, all you'll get is a pile of eighties toys and a heap of brain rotting anime. Damn, now you ARE going to sue me! Please don't! I'd whither away and die without my Trigun!! Hehe, Just borrowing some of the characters, I'll put them back safe and sound when I'm done, although Wolfwood might be a bit broken down…   
  
Jenny-"No, I like this chapter better than the last one."  
Kelly-"Please make up your mind already."  
Jenny-"Eek! Wolfwood!"   
Kelly-"We should make him randomly strip in one chapter, just to make the Wolfwood fans happy."  
Jenny-"Really?"  
Kelly-"Sure. That would be awesome. Random naked Wolfwood."  
Jenny-"What about Vash fans?"   
Kelly-"Uhh, Vash's body ain't exactly great, or even all there."  
Jenny-"Now, Legato has to have a good body. The man is fine."  
Kelly-"Like I said before, he's a pimp."  
Jenny-"Big ol' pimp!"  
******  
A few hours later the trio found themselves in a small town. Psych ran for the nearest bush to puke her guts out. Sight grimaced at the disgusting sounds, "Don't expect me to hold your hair back or anything. You need to learn to keep your booze down."  
  
"I ain't ever drinkin' again!" came the reply, followed by more sounds.  
  
Vash made a face and started to walk up to the gas station they were parked in front of. He pushed open the wood doors and surveyed the room before him. The entire room was covered in bullet holes and dead bodies. Vash clenched his fist and punched the nearest wall. Legato had been here. He was doing this to make him angry. A white envelope on the broken bar counter caught his tearing eyes. He ripped it open and read the perfect cursive handwriting:  
  
Dear Vash and associates,  
  
I hope you enjoyed my little present. There are plenty more awaiting you. I look forward to seeing the three of you very soon, especially the blonde one.  
  
~Legato Bluesummers  
  
Vash crumpled the letter angrily and tossed it aside. He pushed the door open and stomped back towards the truck, where Sight was leaning.  
  
"They're all dead," she said, "Aren't they?"  
  
"Everyone of them," Vash said, his face filled with anger.  
  
Sight pushed away from the truck and began to fill the tank, "Well the good news is that we don't have to pay for gas."  
  
"How the hell can you say that?" demanded Vash, "People are DEAD!"  
  
"People die everyday," Sight replied, "It's no big deal. I witnessed my family and friends die before my eyes. In Augusta. I got over it."  
  
"Hey guys," Psych came over, smiling and unaware of what had happened, "Did you already pay for the gas? I wanted to get a snack."  
  
"Yeah," said Vash, getting into the truck and slamming the door.  
  
Psych looked over at Sight, who just shrugged her shoulders, "He's crabby."  
  
"Ok," Psych got into the driver's seat and turned the engine on. Sight climbed in between them. Vash stared out the window, contemplating one thing or another. Psych put the truck in drive and pulled away from the deserted gas station, "So, where we going Vash? You're the map."  
  
"I changed my mind," he replied, still looking out the window, "We'll be parting ways here." He lifted his newly reclaimed gun up and pressed it to Sight's temple, "Get out of the truck."  
  
"What the hell?" Psych pulled sharply to the side and stopped the truck, "What do you think you're doin'?"  
  
"I can't have your deaths on my conscience," he said, squeezing the trigger a bit more for effect, "I don't want anymore innocent people to die!"  
  
"Innocent, eh?" Sight snorted, keeping her head as still as she could with the gun there, "We're just as bad as Legato in some respects. We've killed the kinds of innocent people that you try to save every damn day. What's it to you if crooks like us get killed?"  
  
"It's still a waste of life," he said softly, "You're human too, no matter how tough you act. You can repent and have a second chance at living. Now please, get out of the truck."  
  
Psych opened her door and stepped out. Sight crawled out next and stood along side her as Vash drove away, leaving them stranded in the desert heat. "I'm sorry!" he called, waving a hand.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"I can't believe that man," Psych commented, lighting a smoke, "That's supposed to be the most feared man on Gunsmoke. Coward."  
  
"Well, let's go," Sight started to tromp forward in the sand.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Uh huh, that's what I thought," Psych plopped down on the ground, "We're stranded with nowhere to go. And I have bad news."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm down to my last pack of smokes."  
  
Sight put her hands to her face, "Oh my God, it's the end of the world! Ooooh!!"  
  
"And your liquor supply is still in the truck with Vash," Psych added.  
  
"What the fuck??! NOOOOOOOO!!" she screamed, kicking madly at the sand, "That bastard!! I'll gut him!"  
  
"Calm down," Psych smiled, "It's not the end of the world you know. Hehe."  
  
A loud backfire interrupted their thoughts.  
  
"Oh shit," cried Psych, "I don't believe this... I don't need this right now."  
  
"We-he-hell ladies," Wolfwood pulled alongside them, grinning, "Looks like the tables have finally turned. That's what happens when you mess with a man of God."  
  
"Man of God my ass," mumbled Sight.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"We don't have time to play your juvenile games priest," said Psych, "We gotta find Vash. He's after Legato."  
  
"And I should give you two a ride because....?"  
  
Psych swallowed and tried to put on a smile, "Because you're a.... a..."  
  
"A what?" he grinned wider.  
  
"A...priest."  
  
"Oh really?" He looked surprised, "Since when?"  
  
"Since we needed a goddamn mother fucking ride on your piece of shit k-mart brand crappy ass falling apart bike!!" screamed Sight.  
  
"Well when you put it that way," he said, "Hop on."  
  
"Uhhh," Psych looked over the bike, "Hop where? Your bike is a little crowded."  
  
"Oh, don't be shy," he winked, "Hold on nice and tight."  
  
Psych made a barf sound, "Yeah, right. Nice and tight." She got on behind him and kept at least a foot of space between them. Sight sat down on the inch of space behind Psych.  
  
"Scoot up dammit! I got that freakin' cross in my ass!" Sight pushed Psych into Wolfwood's back.  
  
"Cut that shit out bitch!" Psych pushed Sight back against the cross roughly, "I ain't touching that unholy thing!"  
  
Wolfwood sighed and took off. "You're going to fall off," he warned.  
  
"Who me?" Psych asked as he floored it. Psych was flung back into Sight, her arms flying around madly, "Slow down dammit!"  
  
"Can't hear you!" he called back.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Vash drove the truck as fast as he could. He knew that the two women wouldn't just sit where he left them, so he wanted to put as much space between himself and them as he could. He also had a hunch as to where Legato might be waiting, other than a random cliff.   
  
There was a lot of rattling going on in the back of the truck, and Vash glanced in the rear view mirror to see a pile of weapons sticking out.  
  
"They must have robbed a gun store to get this much stuff. Damn."   
  
Vash passed a sign that said "Augusta: 50 iles". That was his best chance at finding Legato, since that's where he seemed to be from, according to Sight's story. As he drove, he saw destruction all along the road. Villages were smoking piles of rubble, and the people that hadn't been killed were wandering about aimlessly. It made Vash sick to see this, but he had to keep going to find Legato and stop him before he destroyed anything else.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Meryl, now Mr. Vash and Mr. Priest are gone!!"  
  
"What?" Meryl said, and then looked around, in case Wolfwood or Vash happened to pop up. She saw her wallet on a pew and picked it up.  
"Hey! My money's gone too! Those snakes!!" she shouted, shaking her fist. "Come on Milly!! We have to find those two and get our money back!" Meryl dragged Milly out of the church and ran for their thomases.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Snnnkkkxxx shhhhhh...smack smack uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmm sshnnkkkkxxss shhhhhh shhnk-ks ugh cough cough smack ...'gritte...ahh...dry...shnnkxzzzzzzzzz..."  
  
"You know, I think Psych kinda likes you! It's not every day that she'll fall asleep...and drool...all over some guy that she just met!"  
  
"Shaddup! And wake her up would you?"  
  
"How? She's sleeping through this loud ass backfiring bike! The damn apocalypse could happen and she'd sleep through it!"  
  
"SHNNKKKXKXSS agckg...uhm, smack smack." Psych turned her head, dragging her drool with her to the other shoulder.  
  
Sight was laughing her ass off. Wolfwood tried to glance back to see what was so hilarious, "What? What's she doing? Dammit, Sight, wake her up!!"  
  
"Why? She looks sooo peaceful."  
  
"Cough cough cough...ayyy...smack smack..."  
  
"I think she might be waking up," Sight announced.  
  
"Ugggghhhhh, shnkx...shnkzz...SHNNNNKKKXXX!! Eehhhhhghgh.. .aackghmm."  
  
"Yeah," Sight said, and then started to poke Psych. "C'mon, Psych wake up already!!"  
  
Psych sat up quickly. "What? Who? When? Why? How? Why'd you wake me up, jerk! I was having this kick ass dream. And why does it smell like wet dog?"  
  
"Prolly cuz you damn well drooled all over Wolfwood," Sight said.  
  
"Yeah right. I don't drool that much."  
  
Sight pointed at Wolfwood's shoulders, where two large wet spots were.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, Wolfwood."  
  
Wolfwood stopped the bike and got off. "Okay, which one of you wants to drive? My coat needs to air out, so I'm sitting in the back."  
  
"That's really gross," Sight said. "Psych, are you drivin' or should I?"  
  
"You can. I'm still a little sleepy."  
  
"Oh hell no. You are not sleeping on me. I'll have to wear a raincoat or some shit. You lean on me, and I'm whoopin' your ass."  
  
"Ok, I promise I won't drool on you. Now let's go before it's too late to help Vash."  
  
Sight revved the bike as Wolfwood and Psych readjusted themselves behind her. She tore off as soon as they were settled.   
  
"Boy, I'm glad I still have your shades, Wolfwood, otherwise all this grit and sand and shit would be getting in my eye."  
  
"YOU have my shades? Damn you, I've been looking for them!"  
  
Sight only laughed and drove faster.  
  
In Augusta...  
  
Vash walked slowly down the deserted streets. Nothing had changed in the city since the last he had been here. No one had bothered to even try to rebuild here. People were afraid to come back after what happened. Suddenly, Vash heard some stray notes from a saxophone.  
  
"Well well, Vash the Stampede, welcome back to Augusta. Where are your friends? I've been dying to meet them. Well, except Wolfwood. I already know him," Legato said from a nearby roof, with Midvalley standing next to him.  
  
"What are you talking about, Legato? Wolfwood's a priest. He would never hang around the likes of you," Vash said. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Oh, I really don't want you. Not right now anyways. Your time will come. First, however, I need to take care of some personal business. I just used you to bring her here. Unfortunately, things didn't go according to plan, so she's not with you."  
  
"What? Who do you want?"  
  
"Why, my dear sister of course. Who did you think I wanted?"  
  
Oh great Vash thought, Now I have to go back and warn them... He turned, and tried to run back to the truck, but he was rudely interrupted by a group of townsfolk that were sure to be under Legato's control.  
  
"The only way out of here is if you blast your way out, Vash. Are you prepared to kill all these innocent people?" Legato asked, a wicked grin on his face.  
  
He's right. I can't kill all these people "What do you want with me though?" he asked, putting his head down submissively.  
  
Legato chuckled and totally ignored his question, "Take him away. Make sure he's put out in the open where my sister can see him." He turned to Midvalley, "Take any preparations that you need. I want the priest and the green-haired one dead."  
  
"Yes Master," he said, bowing.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"This is IT Meryl?" asked Milly, surveying the heap of rubble in the distance that was supposed to be Augusta.  
  
"That's right Milly," Meryl replied, "I bet Vash is there right now. He'll need our help if I know him, which I do. C'mon." She urged her weary thomas onward towards the city ahead. Milly followed wordlessly. Something in her gut told her that they weren't in for a fun time though.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"That's it Psych," said Sight, pointing to the city in the distance, "My old home. There's hardly anything left of it."  
  
"Looks cozy," Psych replied, unsure how to address such a sad mess, "We'd best keep our eyes peeled, in your case, eye peeled. Legato most likely has a few surprises waiting to greet us." She elbowed Wolfwood in the gut roughly, who was now sleeping on her shoulder, "Hey! Get the hell offa me dammit! We're almost there."  
  
"Wha?" Wolfwood sat up and rubbed his eyes with one hand. He squinted against the intrusion of bright light, "So, that's Augusta?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Psych, glancing down at the extra arm wrapped around her, "And if you don't get your hands off of me your glasses won't be the only thing you'll be missing after this little trip."  
  
Wolfwood grinned crookedly and snatched his hand away, "Hey baby, just trying to make sure you don't go falling off."  
  
"Right," Psych rolled her eyes and lit a cigarette, "Heh, some priest."  
  
-end part 8 


	9. Gung-ho Traitor

Part Nine- Gung-Ho Traitor  
  
Rated R for swearing and some violence  
Contact- you can reach the authors of this story at:  
XXBlueiceeXX@msn.com (jenny)  
Demon_darkhorse@hotmail.com (kelly)  
Please send us any comments, complaints, or even, sniff sniff, flames and hate mail, I know you're all just dying to talk to us.   
  
I don't own Trigun, wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. If you sue me, all you'll get is a pile of eighties toys and a heap of brain rotting anime. Damn, now you ARE going to sue me! Please don't! I'd whither away and die without my Trigun!! Hehe, Just borrowing some of the characters, I'll put them back safe and sound when I'm done, although Wolfwood might be a bit broken down… SPOILER WARNING!! SPOILER WARNING!! BING BING! SPOILER WARNING!!  
  
Jenny-"Ahhh, I never thought that Wolfwood…"  
Kelly-"Hey hey hey! Let them read first! You'll ruin it!"  
Jenny-"Amen sister!"   
Kelly-"There are Wolfwood spoilers in here."  
Jenny-"Whoa, I'd hate to have some person to accidentally read this chapter…hehehe."  
Kelly-"Sucks to be them."  
Jenny-"Well, can't say we didn't warn 'em. And they aren't really bad spoilers, because we didn't exactly follow the true storyline."   
Kelly-"True true. Or any storyline for that matter. ;)"  
SPOILER WARNING!! SPOILER WARNING!! BING BING! ONCE AGAIN SPOILER WARNING!!  
******  
Vash was also having a helluva time. Midvalley, along with the controlled townspeople and a few unidentifiable Gung-ho Guns members, hog tied him and set him directly in the center of town. They stripped him of his gun and the hidden knife that was in his coat pocket. Legato stared down from his place on the roof every once and awhile, just to make sure everything was going well. Vash had a million other thoughts swimming through his now lumpy and bruised head. He mentally prayed to himself that the two women wouldn't show up. Were the Insurance girls ok alone with Wolfwood? Was Legato just lying about knowing the mysterious priest to simply get a rise out of him? Would he get anything to eat for lunch? Vash closed his eyes against the midday heat and just waited patiently, hoping everything would work out in the end. It just had to, right?  
  
Sight got off of the bike and scanned the empty streets ahead of her. Psych stood up and stretched while Wolfwood heaved his cross from the back of his bike and leaned it against his shoulder. Psych drew one of her guns and tipped her hat so that the sun wasn't blinding her. "Well, it looks like no one's here."  
  
"Oh, that bastard is here alright," Sight said, staring ahead, "I can feel it."  
  
Psych started off down an alley, "I'll check it out over here," she called, talking through another cigarette, "You do what you gotta do."  
  
Sight turned to Wolfwood, "Follow her please. I have to find Legato by myself."  
  
Wolfwood nodded and started in the direction that Psych had went, "If you need help, just holler."  
  
"Heh, me need help from anyone? Nonsense." Wolfwood turned to reply but she was already gone.  
  
"Strange women," he sighed, readjusting his cross.  
  
Everywhere Psych looked, she saw destruction. It was heartbreaking, but of course, she'd never show that she felt otherwise. She stopped when she heard the crunch of gravel behind her and whirled around, gun at ready.  
  
"H-hey!" Wolfwood lifted his hands up defensively, "Don't shoot me!" He laughed nervously.  
  
Psych lowered her gun and turned around and totally ignored him. She began to walk again, leaving him confused behind her.  
  
"Why so cold all of a sudden?" he called, running to catch up with her, "Your friend asked me to keep an eye on you."  
  
"I don't need a babysitter dammit," she said, "You should leave before you get shot or something."  
  
"Looks like you're lost," said a voice from above them. Psych tilted her head up and found herself staring into the gold eyes of Legato, "Ah, Wolfwood. Long time no see. It's been quite awhile."  
  
"Could stand to be longer," he replied none too happily, "Where's Vash?"  
  
"Oh, forgive me," he apologized, "You'll be wanting to watch him die too. Being a member of the gang and all."  
  
"What?!" Psych stepped back a few steps, pulling her other gun out and aiming them both into the air.  
  
Wolfwood shook his head, "It's not what you think."  
  
"What do you think I think?" she cried, "Are you working for this bastard?"  
  
"Harsh words," Legato said, trying to sound offended, "You're angry with the wrong person Sheriff. The one that murdered your brother was the priest that's standing before you. I watched him do it."  
  
Psych narrowed her eyes at Wolfwood as Legato walked away, leaving them to settle things by themselves.  
  
Wolfwood was about to step forward but stopped immediately when he saw Psych start to squeeze the trigger, "Please, he's lying to you. Put down your guns."  
  
"You asshole," she hissed, a scowl on her face, "Sight trusted you. Vash and the girls trusted you. I was even beginning to trust you. I knew from the start that someone like you couldn't be a real priest though. I should have killed you in December."  
  
"I was a member of the gang at one time," he explained, taking a small step forward, "But I'm on Vash's side now, your side. You have to believe me."   
  
"D-don't move," Psych warned, her voice wavering as he took another step towards her, "I ain't on any side but Sight's. I swore revenge on the murderer of my brother, and I intend to fulfill that promise. Even if it is you." She was about to fire her gun when a bullet pinged off the wall just a hair above her head. She ducked quickly into another alley.  
  
"Hey wait Psych!" called Wolfwood, heading for cover as well, "I'm still on your side!"  
  
"Save it for Satan, Preacher!" came the reply, a bullet grazing his leg. He grunted in pain, but made no move to draw his guns.  
  
Midvalley stood above them, slowly taking shots at the feuding people. He couldn't believe that he had missed the girl. She was out of view right now. He saw Wolfwood leaning against a wall, his leg bleeding. Even though he was ordered to take care of the priest, Wolfwood was an old friend of his and a fellow member of the gang. He wouldn't be the cause of his death. He'd just let the two go at it for a bit. Maybe Wolfwood would have to actually end up killing her so he wouldn't have to do it. Midvalley put his gun away and went off to find Legato.  
  
Psych peered around the alley corner carefully. Someone else had been there as well, and they just barely missed hitting her skull.  
  
"C'mon Psych!" cried Wolfwood, "I'm your friend whether you believe it or not! I let you drool on me!"  
  
Psych fired another bullet and it ricocheted off a building and nearly caught Wolfwood in the other leg. Her heart was racing and she couldn't catch her breath. Maybe that was because of the three cigarettes that she was smoking nervously at one time though. "Draw your goddamn weapon like a man!"  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"It's your funeral," she said, shaking her head, "Literally." She was about to jump out into the street and finish the sorry bastard off when she heard 'them'.  
  
"Mr. Priest! There you are! We were so worried!" cried Milly, running towards him with Meryl, "Oh my, you're hurt!"  
  
"What happened?" questioned Meryl, kneeling next to him, "Where's Vash?"  
  
"I don't know where Vash is. Psych and I are trying to find him, and Sight went after Legato. One of the Gung-ho guns shot me, I think," said Wolfwood quickly.  
  
Before Psych could expose Wolfwood, they heard more shooting from the center of town.  
  
"What if it's Mr.Vash?" Milly asked.  
  
"C'mon on, you guys, we have to help him!!" shouted Meryl, and ran off towards the shooting. Milly followed, but Psych grabbed Wolfwood's arm.  
  
"This isn't over yet, priest. The only reason I'm not killing you now is because I think Sight is probably where all that shootings coming from. Next time, there won't be any interruptions," she said, looking hard at Wolfwood. Then she ran after Milly and Meryl. Wolfwood followed.  
  
In the center of town, Legato was busy shooting people. The mindless townspeople were easy targets for a man of his skill, and he rather enjoyed watching Vash the Stampede pull against his bindings like a chained beast. The red-coated man was trying not to watch the slaughter of so many innocents.  
  
"Now, if only my dear sister would arrive, then this party would be complete. Hmm, I wonder if the priest and the other woman have killed each other yet?"  
  
As if to answer part of his prayers, Sight appeared on the scene.  
  
"Legato! You sonofabitch!! Come down here and fight like a man!" she shouted at him.  
  
"Why? So I can take your other eye? Not yet. I have other plans for you," he said, and disappeared behind a building.  
  
Sight growled, and ran over to where Vash was bound.  
  
"You all right? You know, if you hadn't left us behind, we wouldn't be in this mess," she said, helping him up.  
  
He groaned. "Never mind. Where's Wolfwood and Psych?"  
  
"We split up when we entered town. Where are you going?" she asked, as Vash started in the direction of Legato.  
  
"After him, of course. Isn't that what we're trying to do?"  
  
"He'll come out when he's good and ready. Besides, we need to find you some weapons. Where'd you ditch the truck?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Perfect. Oh well, no help for it I guess. Come on, we're going to my house. I have a surprise for my brother."  
  
"You think your house is still standing? I destroyed everything!" Vash said, as Sight led him away  
  
Sight snorted. "Nonsense. I had the thing stashed away. You could have shot my house with whatever you shot the moon with and the thing would have been safe. Ah, here we are," she said, stopping in front of a random pile of debris.  
  
"How do you know this is your house?" Vash asked, looking around. "All the piles of stone look the same."  
  
"Don't worry, o ye of little faith. Aha! Eureka!" she shouted, and pulled a small steel box out of the rubble.  
  
"I won't even ask how you found what you were looking for so fast."  
  
"Good," she said, and opened the box. "Wanna see what's inside?"  
  
Curiosity got the better of Vash, and he leaned over her shoulder to look in the box. "What is it?"  
  
Sight took out her blue eye. "Hehe. Laser sighting, among other things," she said, and put the other back in. Her eyes now matched. "Now, I think Legato's time is up. Are you ready?"  
  
"No!!"  
  
Sight looked at him. "What do you mean, 'no'?"  
  
"I mean, no! I don't have any weapons. If I could only remember where I parked the truck...I got it!" he said, snapping his fingers. He ran off towards the edge of town, Sight close at his heels.  
  
After a few wrong turns and going in circles, they finally came upon the abandoned truck; complete with all the weapons Sight and Psych had lifted. Both of them loaded up on guns.  
  
"Ok. Now are we ready?" Sight asked.  
  
Vash nodded, a look of grim determination on his face. "Let's go."  
  
Milly, Meryl, Psych and Wolfwood got to the center of town. They looked around and saw numerous bodies scattered everywhere.  
  
"Well, he ain't here," Psych said, and pulled her guns out. "Now then, Mr. Traitor, do you wanna finish what we started?"  
  
"What? Hey, what are you doing? How dare you pull a gun on Wolfwood after all he's done for you!" Meryl said.  
  
"Do you want to know what he's done for me?" Psych asked, rounding on Meryl. "This so called priest murdered my brother! You've trusted him with your lives, so wouldn't you like to know about his past? Well? All right, then, how about I enlighten you? He works for Legato! He's involved with the Gung-ho guns!"  
  
"That's a lie! Wolfwood isn't that kind of man!" Meryl shouted.  
  
"Mr. Priest is a good priest," Milly added.  
  
"Oh you think so, eh? Well, why don't you ask him about his past, hm? Ask him why Legato knows who he is."  
  
"I can't believe this. You are such a liar, right Wolfwood? Wolfwood?" Meryl said.  
  
"She's right."  
  
"WHAT!!? Wolfwood, you can't be serious!" Meryl shouted again.  
  
"Mr. Priest, you wouldn't be friends with Legato, would you?" Milly asked.  
  
"No. I'm not friends with Legato, or any of the Gung-ho guns. I used to be a part of them, but that was before I met you guys. I have nothing to do with them now."  
  
"You may be a former member, but that doesn't change the fact that you murdered Psydshot!!" Psych roared, and pulled the trigger on one of her guns. The bullet nicked Wolfwood in the left leg. His knee buckled a bit, but he managed to stay on his feet.  
  
"Psych? What in the hell are you doing?" Sight shouted, her and Vash coming up on the group.  
  
"He killed my brother!"  
  
Sight swiveled her head towards Wolfwood, her eyes narrowed. "That true?"  
  
Wolfwood looked at the ground, and didn't answer.  
  
"Maybe they'll all kill each other and we won't have to worry about it, eh boss?" Midvalley said, as he and Legato watched the scene below them. They were carefully hidden away behind a pile of rubble.  
  
"We could only be so lucky. I wonder if I should start a riot?" Legato said. He didn't know whom to control first: the idiot woman that was friends with his sister, or one of the other two women. Of course, he could always control the priest, but that was no fun. He fought too much. "Hmm, no, I think I'll wait and see what happens."  
  
"Well? Are you going to answer me, or do I have to beat it out of you?" Sight asked, when she still didn't get an answer from Wolfwood, "Never mind, your silence is answer enough. Psych has every right to see you dead."  
  
"So, it's true?" Vash stood before his friend, "Legato was telling me the truth about you all along."  
  
Wolfwood had a faraway look in his eyes as Vash confronted him, "I-I really am sorry." He looked down at his hands, frowning, "I didn't know that the poor decisions that I made then would catch up with me now. I'm a changed man. I hope you can forgive me." He looked imploringly at Psych, hoping to see forgiveness in her eyes. He found pure hatred and rage instead.  
  
"You think that fucking justifies what you did?!" she exploded, "A simple I'm sorry?! Oh ho, you're damn wrong. Damn wrong! The only thing that'll make me feel better is seeing you dead. Seeing your friend's mourn over your lifeless corpse as I did my brother's. I found Psydshot in the middle of the desert so fucking shot up and maimed that I had a hard time believing it was actually him. The funeral had to be a closed casket because he looked so awful! And you actually call yourself a priest? A man of God? You don't deserve such a sacred title, you bastard!!" Psych screamed and much to everyone's surprise, aimed her guns directly at Wolfwood, "I'll kill you this way. The way you stole my brother's life away from me!"  
  
Wolfwood bowed his head and closed his eyes tightly, ready to take whatever punishment God had in store for him. After a few minutes of silence, he opened one eye.  
  
Psych stood shaking, her hands clenched so tightly on her guns that her knuckles went white. A tear of frustration coursed its way down her angry face as she grit her teeth together. "What the hell is the matter with me?? Why can't I kill you?" She exhaled violently and fired one gun. The bullet grazed Wolfwood's shoulder, causing him to flinch. "That bullet should have killed you!" she screamed, "Why won't I kill you?!" She tossed the guns down and fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands, "I--I can't do it. Why? Why can't I? Why the fuck won't I?! You deserve to die! Psydshot, please forgive me! Forgive me! I can't revenge you. I--can't."  
  
Everyone watched helplessly as she cried. Sight didn't know what to say to comfort her friend. Every impulse in her body wanted to kill the priest, but she knew that Psych had spared the man for some reason. There was some part of her that didn't want to kill him, even though he caused her so much pain in her life. Psych got to her feet and wiped her eyes on her coat sleeve. She bent down and reclaimed her guns and put them away.  
  
"Oh Meryl," whispered Milly, trying not to cry. Meryl was too shocked to answer her friend.  
  
Psych looked at Wolfwood, her eyes red and tired. He tried to avoid her heated gaze, feeling ashamed and guilty. "Look at me Wolfwood."  
  
He still avoided her. His heart thudded against his chest, and he choked back the sob that was threatening to escape.   
  
"I said fuckin' look at me," she repeated. This time he looked up, and gasped when he saw that the rage had left her eyes and the one thing that he had been searching for before was actually there, "We all make mistakes in our lives. My brother made many of his own, just as I have during my lifetime. My brother would probably kill me himself is he heard what I'm 'bout to say to say to you. But I never did really care what I said when I was younger and I ain't about to start caring now. You're---forgiven."  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Wolfwood lunged at Psych and hugged her emotionally, obviously relieved.  
  
"Git your ass offa me!" she cried, pushing him back, "I ain't one for all that mushy crap. Well? Are we all going to stand around with our jaws on the ground or are we actually going to kick some ass during this century?" She turned around and made her way next to Psych mumbling, "Damn preacher. Thinks that just because I forgave him he can start manhandlin' me. Oh boy, Psydshot's going to start haunting me for this doozy. I must be getting soft... What the hell are you all staring at me for?"  
  
Sight laughed, slapping her friend's back, "That's because you got dirt all over your face, ya grub." Psych made an attempt at a half laugh and Sight playfully nudged her, "I'm glad you didn't kill him though, Psych. It'd be a shame to see the man go before you two have a few kids." Psych kicked her friend roughly.  
  
"Don't you ever say that shit again dammit!" she cried, punctuating each word she spoke with a kick.  
  
Sight half-heartedly blocked her, laughing, "Hey! Can't you take a damn joke?"  
  
A voice made everyone look up, "How revolting. That's one thing I could never stand about humans. They're so weak and they can never seem to do what they want to because of 'feelings'. It's sickening to watch you."  
  
"Legato," growled Sight, reaching for her lancer. Psych stayed her hand though.  
  
"Dear sister," he said sweetly, a smile gracing his face, "Your eyes look so different. I always liked the blue one on you much better. It always reminded me of how inferior you really are when compared to me." He chuckled as Sight's jaw tightened and the veins on her neck stuck out, "Ooooh, calm down, sister, I wouldn't want you to have a heart attack."  
  
Sight gained enough composure to talk to Legato without shooting him dead, "This is between me and you. Leave Psych and the others out of it."  
  
"But where's the fun in that?" he asked, tilting his head to one side and grinning evilly.  
  
"Oh, I've had just about enough of you!" shouted Psych, reaching into her coat pocket. She appeared to be pulling on something and then she smiled, "Catch, you fuck!" She hurled the rock-sized object as hard as she could in Legato's general direction. He scowled at her and then realized what she had thrown, a surprised look crossing his face.  
  
"Hit the deck!" cried Vash, pushing Milly and Meryl down. A loud explosion shook the ground and the entire building that Legato was standing on crumbled and split in two from the power of Psych's grenade. Stone and rubble showered down on them as they waited for the clouds of dust to settle.  
  
Sight coughed a few times and then lifted her head from the gravel she had thrown herself onto. "Psych? What in the hell were you thinkin'? You could have killed us all, you ass!"  
  
Psych got up and dusted herself off, her face covered in more grime, "Did I get him?"  
  
"How the hell should I know!"   
  
"Well, you're the one with the super eye dammit!"  
  
"Grrrr, is everyone ok?" Sight took a head count and everyone was accounted for.  
  
Laughter floated down from another building, "That was it?"  
  
"He's still alive dammit," cried Psych, snapping her fingers, "Nuts."  
  
"Your friend is even more pathetic than you, sister," laughed Legato from his new standing point, "You all amuse me. But this is getting all very tired. How about I make things more interesting for you?" He clapped his hand and next to him appeared three disturbing looking people.  
  
Wolfwood's face fell, "We better get out of here. Those three are Gung-ho Guns."  
  
"Oh," cried Psych, "So you can still talk!"  
  
"Gray the Ninelives, Dominique the Cyclops, and Monev the Gale," he continued; ignoring Psych's statement, "We have to split up here!"  
  
"Oh, by all means go and hide!" called Dominique, "You can't escape my demon's eye!" The other two laughed loudly, watching their newfound prey intently.  
  
"Psych, you, Wolfwood, and Milly go right," whispered Vash, "Sight and Meryl, come with me."  
  
Psych didn't need to be bid twice. She took off; Wolfwood and Milly close at her heels. "Don't you go dying on me!" called Sight, as she followed Vash in the opposite direction.   
  
"Ditto!" called Psych, as she and the others disappeared around a corner.  
  
Legato smiled again. He had been doing that a lot lately. It usually meant that victory would be his. Before he killed Sight, however, he'd take everything dear to her away, then end her life when she was at her lowest point.  
  
"Well boss?" asked Monev, cracking his knuckles impatiently, "Can we go yet?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, walking away, "But make sure you don't kill the little bitch. She's mine."  
  
Dominique laughed wickedly, "I get the priest. That bastard will pay for ever leaving our gang. I never did like that one." She jumped from the building and ran in the direction Psych had taken. Gray and Monev headed in the direction of Vash.  
  
-end part 9 


	10. Duck and Run

Part Ten- Duck and Run 

I don't own Trigun, wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. If you sue me, all you'll get is a pile of eighties toys and a heap of brain rotting anime. Damn, now you ARE going to sue me! Please don't! I'd whither away and die without my Trigun! Hehe, Just borrowing some of the characters, I'll put them back safe and sound when I'm done, although Wolfwood might be a bit broken down…

Jenny-"I loved the last chapter!"  
Kelly-"This one is pretty short."  
Jenny-"Hey hey hey! It's quality that matters, not quantity!"  
Kelly-"Bum."

Psych and the others pressed their backs to a crumbling wall, listening for any telltale sounds of an approaching enemy. Milly began to cry and Wolfwood patted her hand and smiled at her, "It's gonna be alright Milly."

"If you say so, Mr. Priest," she replied, drying her eyes, "I wish we hadn't gotten involved now though. I have a terrible feeling that all of us aren't going to make it out of here alive."

"Nonsense," snorted Psych, loading her guns, "You have me here! I'm a professional Sheriff, if you remember."

Milly looked at Wolfwood.

"Oh, and Wolfwood's here," Psych added, "He's a--a--professional... liar."

"Hey! I thought we were all made up!" he cried, face contorted strangely.

Psych laughed, "Ew, not your best face pal."

"I feel better," announced Milly, putting on a smile.

"That's wonderful," said Psych, "Now be quiet already. You two talk more than old women at Bingo."

"I think someone's coming this way," whispered Wolfwood, pulling a gun from the slide arm of his cross. Milly whimpered.

A shadow fell upon a wall a few houses down from them. "It's Dominique," he whispered to Psych, "Watch out, she can move so fast that the human eye can't even pick her up. I don't think she's ever met her match."

"Well, she's never met Psychout the Ricochet," said Psych, creeping forward, ignoring Wolfwood's protest and Milly's oooh's. Psych stood up and strutted out right in front of Dominique, a friendly smile on her face. She lit a cigarette and tipped her hat politely. "G' day miss. Lovely weather today, huh?"

Dominique was stunned that an opponent would treat her with such respect. "And just who are you?" she asked, looking over the strange girl.

"Me? Well, I'm Psychout the Ricochet," replied Psych, bowing politely and turning the charm on full blast, "And It's a pleasure to meet you, Dominique the Cyclops. I've heard many great things about you."

"Really?" Dominique was perplexed. Was this really the one she was sent to kill?

"Well yeah," Psych laughed, "You're like a legend!"

Dominique was flattered, not to mention confused, "I-I don't know what to say. You do know that I am ordered to kill you, correct?"

"Oh, sure!" cried Psych, waving her hand to the side, "I'm honored to be killed by a fabulous outlaw such as yourself too. Smoke?" Psych offered Dominique a cigarette.

"Uh, thanks," she let Psych light it for her and took a drag, "Wow, Legato never said you were so nice."

"That's just the type of person I am," Psych smiled, "By the way, I simply love the hat!"

"What in the hell is she doing?" Wolfwood said out loud, "Is she insane?"

"Wow, I never knew Miss Psych was so cool!" cried Milly, little stars filling her eyes.

"Well," said Psych busily, tossing her cigarette butt aside and brushing her hands off, "How about we get this over with? You must be a busy woman, with being sooo famous and all."

Dominique shook her head in amazement, "You know, if Legato hadn't ordered me to kill you, I think we could have become good friends."

"You really think so?" exclaimed Psych, lifting her hands to her face, "That would have been so cool! Hey, can I ask you for a favor before I let you kill me?" _Yeah, like give me back my smoke._

"Oh of course," she replied readily, "Since you're not giving me a hard time about this, ask away."

"You're too generous!" complimented Psych, watching Dominique blush and try to wave her compliment off, "Can you show me a few of your moves? I've always wanted to see them! You're like my idol!" _No one would ever buy that lame excuse. Prepare to fight ol' Psychy._

"How can I refuse?"

Psych's eye twinkled mischievously and she suppressed a wicked smile. _Never mind. Boy, for a Gung-ho Gun, she sure is full of herself...not to mention incredibly stupid. She makes Milly look like a freakin' genius!_

"Oh really? You mean it? I am so happy!" Psych looked as if she really was excited about it. _I'll be happy for real when I yoink that hat of yours from your corpse._

"She's a great actress," commented Wolfwood, "That's for sure. Let's hope she doesn't get herself killed for being so foolish."

"What would you like to see?" Dominique asked, smiling.

"Well, I heard that you can move like lightning! I find that so cool! Can you show me?" _Gawd, I sound corny!_

Before Psych could blink, Dominique was standing next to her. Psych pretended to be totally surprised, "No way! How did you do that!" _She's a Gung-ho Gun? Wow, they must let anyone with a gun join. Talk about cheap carnie tricks._

"You're too much! Are you trying to give me a big head?"

_Yeah, like your bowling ball could get any bigger._ "Are you able to do that because you're magic or something?" asked Psych, trying to sound stupid.

"Oh no," replied Dominique, shaking her head, "My Demon's Eye gets all the credit." She leaned in to let Psych take a closer look.

_Fucking idiot!_ Psych looked intently at her eye, trying to seem in awe. She backed up, seeing how proud Dominique looked. She dropped one of her mirrored cigarette cases at that exact moment. "Oopsie! I am such a klutz!" She made as if to bend down and pick it up but Dominique stopped her.

"No, no, allow me," she bent over to pick up the case as Psych drew her gun and shot a nearby wall. The bullet smashed into Dominique's Demon's Eye as she stood up.

"Wha?" Dominique was stunned. Her eyepiece fell to the ground, broken in two, "What are you doi--." Unfortunately, she didn't get that far. Psych fired her gun twice more and both bullets found their marks in her neck. She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Psych smirked and grabbed her cigarette case from Dominique's lifeless grasp.

"Pity, you got blood on the hat I was going to take," Psych said out loud, putting her smoking gun away, "Well, that was hard. Hard to keep from laughing at such a damn wimp."

Wolfwood and Milly came out of their hiding place, mouths open.

"Y-you killed Dominique the Cyclops!" cried Wolfwood, pointing.

"Yeah, you're quick," replied Psych, giving him a crazy look, "Don't think too fast. You might strain that tiny brain of yours."

Milly came forward and smiled at Psych, "M-miss Psych, c-can I have your autograph?" Milly looked so serious that she couldn't just say no.

"Uhh, yeah," she said, using the pen that Milly handed her to autograph a piece of paper. Wolfwood rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, let's go find Sight and the others," said Wolfwood, and started back towards the center of town.

Meanwhile...

"Vash, you and Meryl can handle Gray. I'll take care of Monev."

"Are you sure you can take him alone?" Vash asked, as the two Gung-ho Guns started towards them.

"Yeah, no prob," Sight said, loading her lancer. "He's more bark than bite."

"If you say so..."

At that point, Monev started firing at them. "Come on, you weaklings! Show me what you've got! I haven't been training for twenty years for nothing! I at least wanna get winded!"

"See?" Sight asked, and then ran at Monev. Vash and Meryl engaged Gray.

Sight fired at Monev while running and he laughed at her. "Hehehe, you can't hit me running like that, but if you slow down, I'll be able to shoot you!"

Sight grinned to herself, then came to a dead stop. The sneer on Monev's face faltered. "Why'd you stop? You know I can kill you easily now."

_Just as I thought. Easily confused._ She looked him full in the face, the laser sighting in her new eye aimed at his forehead. He, of course, couldn't see it.

"No matter. Just less work for me, I suppose," Monev said, and the giant gun on his back started its countdown. "3...2..."

Just as Sight was about to pull the trigger, Vash appeared.

"No! You can't kill him! It's wrong to kill people!" he shouted, and launched himself at Sight. She still fired, but the bullet went wide of its mark, and struck Monev on the side of the face. He was unfazed, and started shooting at the two.

Meryl appeared right after Vash tackled Sight. She started shooting at Monev, trying to distract him. "Come on you two! Get out of the way before you get killed!" she shouted, and then all three of them ducked behind a large piece of wall.

Sight whacked Vash upside the head. "What was that? Are you nuts? I could  
have been killed!"

"You shouldn't kill him!"

"You killed Gray, didn't you?" Sight asked, fearing the answer.

"Well, yeah, but he was a robot. He wasn't a living-breathing creature. No one has to die!"

Sight snapped. "You try telling that to Legato! He's going to slaughter us all if we don't get to him first!"

"No more people have to die," Vash said quietly, but forcefully.

"Listen to me, Vash the Stampede. I used to live here. This was my home. Before _you_ destroyed it." Vash flinched. "Yes, Vash, you killed all the people in this town. Granted, there weren't that many, since most of them ran away. Just like you killed all the people in July. You blew a whole in the fifth moon. Now, you can't tell me not to kill any more people. It's Legato, for Christ's sake! Dammit, Vash, if you can go around killin' innocent people, then fuck if I'm gonna let you stop me from killin' a pile of downright evil people!"

"That's enough!" Meryl said, as Vash hung his head. "Can't you see what you're doing to him? He's been hurt enough! He doesn't need to hear it from you!"

"Vash, I'm not saying this to hurt you," Sight said, ignoring Meryl. "You can't live like this. You can't expect people to feel the way you do. The world would be better for it, but it will never happen. Heh, if life hands you a lemon, make lemonade, goddammit. Don't look at it and hope it becomes an apple." With that, Sight popped up from behind the wall and fired at Monev, who had been steadily advancing on their hiding spot. His giant gun fell off first, and then he tried to run away. But suddenly, he turned around, almost like he didn't want to. He picked up a piece of metal and charged Sight with it. Sight was caught totally off guard by the sudden action, and she didn't have time to pull up her lancer.

Two shots rang out before Monev got to her. Monev slid to a stop at her feet, dead as a doorknob. Sight let out a breath. "Thank you Vash," she said, and turned to him. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know what you're thinking. That I let him get that close to me on purpose. I didn't. If I could spare you from killing, Vash, I would."

Vash sniffed, and wrapped his arms around Sight.

"Ack. Me-eryl, get him offa me 'fore I choke!"

end part 10


	11. What is Real and Just a Dream?

Part Eleven- What is Real and Just a Dream 

The song used in this part of the fic is "Somewhere in Between" by Lifehouse.

Jenny-"This chapter….wah!"  
Kelly- :sniff sniff:  
Jenny-"Just…BOO HOO!… read people!"  
Kelly-"Depressing!"

"Geez," called Psych, "Get a goddamn room already!"

Psych and the others came onto the scene, carefully avoiding the smoking form that was Ninelives the Gray. Sight waved and ran up to them.

"See? I told ya I'd be alright," said Psych, "Dominique, heh, what a pushover." She looked down at the dead Monev, "Looks like someone else was too."

"Enough chit chat," said Sight, "We got to find Legato and stop him."

"Ahem, if I may interrupt," interrupted Wolfwood, "Doesn't Legato find you?"

"He's got a point there," said Psych, "We should just wait for his blue-ass to show up here."

Sight rolled her eyes, "I don't think so. We'll be sitting ducks."

"Well, excuse me."

"Idiots. Master should have never hired such incompetent human weaklings to do our dirty work," said a voice.

"Legato," growled Sight, "This is getting annoying. Just come down here and die like the bastard you really are!"

Legato smiled evilly, "Yes, I think it's time for you to die." He jumped down from the building he was standing on, "But first…"

Sight drew her gun, just to make him think she was going to shoot him with it. Meanwhile, her laser-eye aimed at his skull. "But first what?"

"Well, you see," he said, grinning, "I tried to think about what I could do to make my dear sister angry before I killed her. So I thought to myself…what does Sight really love in life…and I came up with this!" He fired his gun without warning, catching Psych in the shoulder. She fell to the ground on one knee, clutching her injured arm.

"Psych…" Sight was totally surprised. Before she could do something about it, Psych got to her feet and ran forward at Legato, whipping out a hidden knife.

"You sonofabitch!" she screamed, burying the knife into his side. He snarled and shot his arm out, sending Psych flying into a wall. There was a sickening crunch on impact and she slid down limply. She shook her head and then rose to her feet again, this time with more difficulty, "I-I'll kill you yet!" She used her coat sleeve to wipe away the blood that was pouring from a large cut on the side of her head.

He laughed again and shot her in the stomach before she could step forward. Psych coughed up blood and looked down at her wound, as if in shock.

"Legato!" yelled Wolfwood, trying to run forward. He was surprised to find that he was frozen in place, "Stop this!"

The others also struggled against Legato's power, but to no avail. "Kill him Miss Sight!" cried Milly, tears flowing down her face.

Sight squeezed her eyes shut tightly. This wasn't happening. This wasn't fucking happening. Why wasn't she helping her friend? She couldn't move. It hurt. Everything hurt. Everything felt unreal.

"Now dear sister," chuckled Legato, firing his gun at Psych and catching her in the stomach once again, "How does it feel? Why aren't you helping her? Are you just going to let me kill her?"

Psych lifted her head weakly, "Sight, kill the bastard!" She flinched as Legato fired another bullet; catching her in the right leg, "Hurry! Don't worry 'bout me!"

"But Psych…" Sight didn't know what to do. She was so angry and confused. Her laser-eye was still locked on his head, but she wasn't firing.

"You have to kill him," cried Meryl, "We can't help you anymore! Legato's taken our control away from us!"

"She's right," Vash growled, trying to move, "Help Psych. You have to kill him, even if I may not like it."

"I love to watch pathetic humans die in front of me," Legato kicked Psych roughly in her side, enjoying watching her writhe in pain, "How do you feel? Your friend isn't even helping you."

"You…know what's funny, asshole?" Psych asked, breathing heavily. He leaned down slightly to hear what she had to say to him, "…. you're dead."

"What?"

Sight used her laser-eye to hit Legato right in the head. The laser blasted straight through his skull and hit a nearby wall. He fell to the ground, his mouth in an open 'O'. Legato took one last shuddering breath and then was still.

"Whoa," cried Milly, "I can move again."

Wolfwood and Sight scrambled forward at the same time, kneeling next to Psych.

"Psych! Psych!" cried Sight, shaking her friend gently, "C'mon dammit! A few bullets ain't gonna stop you!" She grabbed Wolfwood's collar and shook him, "You're a fucking priest! You have to know something about healin' people!"

"I can go back and get my duffel bag," said Wolfwood, about to leave, "I have some medical supplies there."

"Don't bother," Psych said quietly, her voice labored, "I think my journey ends here…"

"Don't you dare fucking talk like that!" yelled Sight, "If you die here, you bitch, I swear to God…" Sight aimed her gun at Psych's head, like that was going to stop her from doing the inevitable.

Psych tried to laugh but ended up coughing violently, causing more blood to puddle around her, "We had fun, Klepto, eh? Before I ask you to leave me, I have something I want to give to you. It's in my left coat pocket."

Sight shook her head, but dug into the pocket anyways. She pulled out a bloody badge. She just stared at it, her hand shaking, "W-why are you giving this to me? It's your goddamn badge, I don't want this."

"I want you to take over my job," she explained, her breathing getting even more ragged, "Just ask for the Sutherwind residence when you get to 'tober, my parents, bless them, are the nicest people. You can finally have…that family you always dreamed of havin'."

"No no no no!" Sight yelled, tossing the badge away, "You-will-not-die! I don't want some stupid meaningless badge! I want my friend!"

"Shhh. Now, leave me alone for a few," Psych said weakly, trying to smile, "I hafta talk to the priest."

_I can't be losing sleep over this  
No, I can't  
And I cannot stop pacing_

Sight looked at Wolfwood and then stood up angrily, storming away. Vash and the others followed slowly, glancing back.

Wolfwood watched her go; wondering if that was the right thing. She was Psych's best friend after all; she should be here when she dies. He hoped she wouldn't die.

"Don't worry 'bout Sight, preacher man," Psych coughed, "She's my best friend, but I couldn't let her see me die, not like this. She'll get over it."

Wolfwood just looked down sadly and nodded.

_Give me a few hours  
And I'll have this all sorted out  
If my mind would just stop racing  
I cannot stand still  
I can't be this unsturdy  
This cannot be happening_

Sight meanwhile paced back and forth, unsure of what to do. Her best friend was laying a few yars away, dying, and she was behind this stupid wall, doing nothing. _Psych must not want me to see her like that, not want me to have to see her…no, I won't think it!_ She racked her brains, trying to think of a way to stop Death himself. Vash patted her back reassuringly. She choked back the pain that her heart was feeling.

_This is over my head  
But underneath my feet  
Because by tomorrow morning  
I'll have this thing beat  
And everything will be  
Back to the way it was_

"I bet you're wondering why I needed to speak to you," Psych continued, "and this sure as hell is embarrassin', but I need to say some things to you. Seeing how you're the closest thing to a real priest that I can get at the moment."

He looked at her strangely but nodded, waiting for her to continue.

She chuckled, noticing he didn't react to her priest cut, "Boy, this sure is weird. Quit lookin' at me with that depressing expression already dammit, it don't suit you. Ok, here goes. Bless me father, for I have sinned."

_Iwish that it was just that easy_

Wolfwood swallowed the lump that was gathering at his throat. _She's confessing to me. She can't die. Please, Lord, make her stop. I don't want...I don't want to hear this…_

"First off, I've probably broken every goddamn commandment out there, and then some, but I want you to forgive me for all the killin's that I did in my time. I regret them all. I also want you to forgive me for lying to Sight. I knew in my gut that I wasn't going to come out of this battle alive, but I couldn't tell her that. Finally, I want you to forgive me for having certain feelings towards a man that I know I shouldn't be havin' certain feelings for. Now, don't you go getting the crazy idea that it's you, cuz it's not. Even though you have such nice eyes… But it ain't you. Got it?"

_I am waiting for tonight  
Then waiting for tomorrow  
And I am somewhere in between_

He nodded dumbly, fighting back tears, "Y-you're forgiven."

_What is real and just a dream  
What is real and just a dream  
What is real and just a dream_

Psych smiled weakly and snapped her fingers, "Just like that, eh? I shoulda started doin' this a long time ago. Do me another favor, light me a cigarette, and while were at it, forgive me for that too."

_Would you catch me if I fall  
Out of what I fell in  
Don't be surprised  
If I collapse down at your feet again  
I don't want to run away from this  
I know that I just don't need this_

Wolfwood went to his coat pocket and pulled out a crumpled cigarette and placed it between her lips, lighting it. She took a drag and then blew the smoke out, her usually bright violet eyes beginning to glaze over, "Tell Sight I'm sorry. Some friend I turned out to be, getting' killed and all. I never deserved her friendship. I feel...so…tired. Funny, the pain's all gone now….and I can't…keep...my eyes…open….anymore……" The cigarette fell limply from her mouth and into Wolfwood's open palm. He crushed it in his hand, oblivious to the fact that it was still lit.

_I cannot stand still  
I can't be this unsturdy  
This cannot be happening_

Sight's heart fell when she saw Wolfwood start back from the place wherePsych was laying, alone. He wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve, smearing blood across his solemn face.

_I am waiting for tonight  
Then waiting for tomorrow  
And I am somewhere in between_

She was about to say something, but Wolfwood shook his head sadly. Sight felt something inside of her turn to ice. She felt nothing; not pain, not sadness, not remorse. This wasn't happening.

_What is real and just a dream_

But then she realized it was. "Why the fuck did this have to happen! What did Psych ever do to anybody? What!" She pounded the dirt with her fists, so hard that her hands began to bleed. "I-I wasn't even there for her when she died. Some wanna-be priest was there instead of me. Her real friend. She was all that I had left." She got up and began to walk back over to the spot where Psych lay, but Wolfwood grabbed Sight's arm, stopping her.

_What is real and just a dream_

"No, don't go over there," he said, not looking at her, "She told me that she didn't want you to have to see her like that. You should respect your friend's wishes. I could hardly stand seeing her like that. She's a mess."

She snatched her arm away and sneered at him, "What the hell do you know? What the hell do you goddamn well know? You have no idea what we've been through together! None of you do!" Vash and the others put their heads down, too saddened to say anything. What could they say?

"Don't you think that we feel just as bad as you?" asked Wolfwood quietly, his back turned. He looked down at something in his hand, a mirrored cigarette case.

"I can't believe she'd pull a stupid stunt like this," muttered Sight angrily, "She let Legato shoot her on purpose, so that I could kill him more easily. She knew it would end this way. I know she did. That's why she didn't shoot back at him. That selfish bitch."

_What is real and just a dream_

Wolfwood suddenly whirled on Sight and slapped her across her face. She held a hand up to her stinging cheek.Sight looked at him, surprised that he'd do that.

"How dare you say something like that?" he yelled, his face turning red and the veins in his neck sticking out, "How? She gave her life so that you could live yours. So that we could live ours. That's how you thank her? By calling her a bitch? I hope it makes you feel better to know that you were in her last thoughts. She was right, she didn't deserve a friend like you, she deserved better."

Sight swallowed, his words hurting her more than her cheek.

end part 11


	12. Lost Epilogue

This is the lost epilogue. Figured we couldnt let it end the way we did, so now there's a little more closure on the thing. Tearjerker warning! 

Part 12: Epilogue

Wolfwood looked at his hand, then at Sight. He waited for the outburst that was sure to  
follow. But Sight didn't do anything except stand there with her mouth open. Slowly, her hand lowered from her cheek. Then it happened. Sight's eyes filled with tears that she had refused to shed earlier. She bowed her head and let the tears flow freely. Sight felt an arm go around her shaking shoulders. She turned and buried her head in Vash's chest, sobbing. Her best friend, her only friend, was dead.

After a few minutes, Sight backed away from Vash. The front of his red coat was soaked.

Sight sniffed. "Sorry 'bout your coat, Vash," she said, trying to smile.

"No problem."

Sight turned to Wolfwood. "Do you think we could give her a decent burial? I don't  
want to leave her out here for the scavengers. Birds or bounty hunters."

Wolfwood nodded. "Shouldn't we take her home?" he asked.

Sight shook her head. "No, here is fine. Just not in the middle of town though."

"I don't think you should move her," Wolfwood said.

"Why not?"

"She didn't want you to see her."

"Screw that. I'm going to say my goodbyes before we bury her."

"Whatever you say. Are we gonna bury Legato too?"

"FUCK NO!" Sight roared. "Let his punk ass roast in the sun. Bastard!" Then she turned and walked over to Psych.

She was appalled at her friend's condition.Psych had taken a lot before going down. But there was still a slight grin on her face.

Sight reached out and closed Psych's eyes. "Goodbye, my friend."


End file.
